Slave Girl
by The.Burlesque.Mistress.92
Summary: It's a long story but as of now you're a slave. But maybe you'll be freed by a renegade troll. Or maybe not. Just read the story. And yes, there will be smut. Probably lots. Oh and this is a Insert Fic if you couldn't figure it out. But whatever.
1. Intro

Slave Girl~

By: The Mistress

...::::::::::::::.x.X.x.:::::::::::::...

You were nervous as all hell. You had no clue where you were! From what you could see outside the port hole this strange place didn't look remotely like earth. The rocks and soil were the color of soot and the plants were strange multi-colors while the water was an unrealistically bright blue. And there were grey skinned, orange horned aliens all around you as well at outside on the dock. And most of the ones around you were staring like you were some kind of dangerous beast that was seconds from mauling them. Though you couldn't really understand why. You were one of the smallest beings in the cargo bay that you were all being held in.

And that brought another troubling thought to mind. You, as well as all the strange beings around you, were locked in the bottom part of what you guessed was an old world ship. It resembled the old pirate ships from long ago except it was blue instead of the typical brown color.

But you were getting off topic. You'd seen enough tv and movies to be able to hazard a guess that you were on board a slave ship. Why else would someone kidnap a group of people~? You couldn't think of any reason. But luckily for you the horned people haven't try to hurt you. They treated you like some exotic and deadly animal. Which was weird in and of itself. And you silently cursed your Dad and step-mother to the deepest, darkest pits of the Underworld. If it weren't for them you wouldn't even be in this mess to begin with.

And you knew when you first saw her that your new step-mother was going to be the death of you. And you knew you might sound dramatic to some people but it was very true. After that harpy married your Dad she basically took over. And she detested you. Apparently enough to make your father ship you to an all girls school over in New York where you'd be spending 3/4ths of the year. Now that wouldn't be so bad, but the kicker was you were getting there by boat. Now that wasn't your worry. You weren't scared of being on boats, you'd been on plenty of ships before with no problems. But this time you were sailing through a place that was infamous for being the cause of disappearances of both ships and planes alike.

The Bermuda Triangle.

And when you voiced your concern to your Dad he just laughed and told you that you were being ridiculous. Apparently the school they were sending you to was quite prestigious and he said you should be grateful your step-mother thought you should go. He didn't really want to fork over the cash to send you and pay for the tuition but your step-mother insisted. She said it was important that as parents they should give you the best education possible. You rolled your eyes when you heard this, you knew that witch was lying out of her ass.

But what you thought didn't seem to matter anymore. And the next week you were watching as boxes of your things were loaded up into the cargo bay of the ship. Why they couldn't have just flown you there was beyond you. Planes were faster than boats and everything. But apparently they were quite expensive as well. And your Dad said he was already shelling out more than enough for your school and boarding alone to spend even more on a plane ticket.

And before you knew it you were saying goodbye and the ship was off. Your Dad didn't even look sad to see his child go. He didn't even say he wanted you to call. Nothing~ But you pushed that aside and asked how long the journey would be. They said it wouldn't take too long to get there and you hoped they were right. Once the harbor was out of sight you went to the deck. There were a few good places to sit and you even saw a handful of other passengers about. Some were talking with each other but you didn't feel up to being chatty so you took your (thankfully waterproof just in case) music player out of the airtight bag you had your stuff in and put your ear buds in and put it on shuffle. You closed your eyes and let the sound of the music wash over you.

You listened to about five songs uninterrupted but about half way through the sixth song you were startled abruptly. The ship jolted like it hit turbulence or something and you opened your eyes and looked around with worry. And that worry grew tenfold when you saw you were alone. There wasn't a soul in sight. And your worry started to bloom into panic when you saw things on the ground. Like personal objects. A watch, some cell phones, a hat, and even some loose money. You didn't touch any of it though, instead you went in search of a crewmember or even just another passenger. Anybody.

You searched all through the top of the ship and found nothing. And eerily enough you found more personal possessions on the ground in odd places. Like a camera with a broken screen, a open pack of cigarettes, a half eaten candy bar, and some house keys. But still no people. And at this point you knew you were panicking. You were getting desperate to find any other living person and that desperation forced your legs to move faster until you were running. You ran down to the lower levels of the ship but it was like a ghost town. No people in sight, no sound but the workings of the ship.

You heard a loud noise from the upper deck so you rushed up there, taking the stairs two at a time, thinking maybe it was a person. You stood on the deck once more but there was no one. But you whipped around when you heard a splash on your left. You gaped in horrifying shock when you saw a giant grey tentacle looking thing come out of the fog covered water before it harshly whipped back into the water. The splash made a wave that hit against the side of the boat and sent it rocking.

You screamed and gripped the railing when it did it again and the boat rocked even more. You wondered why the hell it was doing that. But then it hit you. That thing was trying to sink the boat. That much was obvious now. And you weren't the best swimmer, even under the best circumstances. So just before it could come down again you ran across the deck to where the emergency life preservers and inflatable rafts were tucked into a plastic case. You grabbed a life preserver but before you could put it on the ship was rocked again. You were lurched forward and smashed against the metal wall of the ship. Your ears were ringing as you lay slumped against the wall but then suddenly you were sliding down the deck after another huge wave hit.

You coughed and sputtered after the wave passed and quickly put the preserver on. You clipped it closed and started crawling over to the plastic case to get a life raft but screamed out an alarmed, "NO!" when a second grey tentacle reached out of the water and coiled over the middle of the ship. You heard the sound of metal bending and wood splintering as the tentacle tightened around the ship. It was trying to break it in two. And was succeeding. Before you knew it the front of the ship was tipping forwards and you were falling overboard.

You tried to grab the railing but your wet hands slipped and you were plunged into the cold depths of the sea around you. You hastily pulled the cord on the life preserver and it inflated and you rose to the waters surface. You gasped in some much needed air and watched in horror as the ship was pulled under the dark waters. You waited fearfully for the tentacles to come back but they didn't. And you waited for a long time but the waters around you were still, placid. You could vaguely see there were some small, broken pieces of ship floating close around you. And a flash of yellow caught your eye and you saw it was a life boat.

You waded over to it and didn't bother to read the directions before pulling the cord. It inflated instantly but was upside down. You didn't even care. You hauled yourself up onto the overturned raft and curled up on yourself. The cool air was making you shiver. You sat up and pulled your backpack off and took your airtight bag of things out. You tore the bag open and pulled your phone out and dialed 911. You hoped they could send a helicopter or a lifeguard or something. But your heart sank into your stomach when all you got was a busy signal. You tried calling your Dad, your Aunt, your friends, even your step-mother.

They all gave the same busy signal. And you only had a third of the battery left before it died. So you turned your phone off and put it back in the bag and sealed it up. You laid down on the raft and closed your eyes. You lay there for what felt like forever, and the sky got very dark. But then you looked up when you heard far off voices and the sound of lapping water. You saw a light shining through the fog and smiled in relief. You hurriedly put your things back into your backpack and threw it back on. You saw the outline of a ship and called out, "HEEEEEY! HEEEEEEEEEEEYY!" You heard someone call out something before you finally got a clear look at the boat.

And you couldn't believe what you were seeing. It was a huge blue pirate ship. Now oddly enough THAT wasn't the weirdest thing about what you saw. The weirdest thing was seeing the grey skinned and orange horned creatures aboard the ship. There were a few of them and they were all staring at you in shock. But one of them managed to tear his eyes away and run off calling for the captain. And a minute later you saw a woman dressed from head to toe in blue come to the side of the ship. She started at you in curiosity before she called for the crew you drag you on board.

You didn't like her wording but you weren't about to protest some help out of the freezing water. You pulled the mostly dry hood of your jacket up onto your head and grabbed the rope ladder they swung over board for you. You climbed to the top and were manhandled onto the deck. The grey skinned female captain looked you over with a critical eye while the crew looked you over with wary curiosity. You noticed all their horns were different shapes but all had a candy corn pattern to them. But before you could get a good look the captain spoke up.

"I've never seen anything like you before girl. Your skin and hair are colors I've never seen on a troll. I'll bet I can get quite a hefty pile of boonbucks for you!" Your eyes widened, you didn't understand what a boonbuck was but you didn't want to be traded for them. But before you could protest the captain yelled, "Take her and put her with the rest of the cargo!" And before you knew it you were being gagged and dragged off to the lower levels of the pirate ship. And you heard the captain call out loudly, "Be careful, we don't know what her species are capable of!"

And that's where you are now. In the bowels of a slave trader ship filled with a completely species. You knew you were no doubt going to be sold off like a piece of cattle and didn't know how to get out of this mess. But you figured it couldn't get any worse.

Right?


	2. The Highblood

**HIGHBLOOD'S SLAVE GIRL~**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the ship docked you and the other prisoners were taken off the ship and to what looked like a Uhaul for horses! The kind with the slats on the side so the live cargo could breath. Walking out in the open was so awkward for you because every single 'troll' you passed was staring at you like you were a freak show. Some pointed and whispered while others just flat out gaped like a school of fish out of water. You sighed and tried your hardest to ignore it. You focused instead on everything around you. And after a time of observing you began to notice a few things. Things that were a bit of a trend.

You noticed that trolls who were slaves or workers were made to wear warm colors. Like reds, browns, yellows, and greens. But the ones who were giving the orders wore cool colors like different shades of blue and the occasional teal. You wondered if this was a type of uniform of the classes. Like how royalty from your world prized purple or whatever. It certainly would explain things you supposed.

But before you could really think any more on these 'trolls' or their odd fixation on fashion you were tugged forward by the captain of the slave trade ship. She'd seen the curious and oddly lustful looks some of the trolls had been giving you. She knew with your exotic and one of a kind looks she'd be able to get a small fortune for you. And she didn't want to risk you getting stolen before she got you sold. That would be very bad for her because she'd already contacted all the highest bloods and invited them to her next slave auction. Having to tell them you'd been stolen could end up getting her culled. And she didn't want that.

The slaves were taken to a wide stone building that made you think of a prison. What with its high stone walls and narrow entry gate it could definitely pass for one if needed. But soon you and the slaves were unloaded. But while the trolls were herded to the left, you were dragged to the right by the captain. She grinned at you and you frowned at her pointy teeth. But she paid no mind to your sour attitude and simply tugged you along while happily whistling a tune.

After traveling down a long winding hallway you stopped at a green door. The captain didn't even knock but instead just barged in and called out to someone named Yaleta. You saw a tall older troll woman in green lipstick walk out with three younger trolls behind her. The captain pushed you forward and said in a superior tone,

"Clean her up and put her in something nice. And make sure whatever it is shows off her strange foreign skin and hair. Those and her plush body will be her selling points. I grimaced at the blue dressed troll and stuck my tongue out at her back as she left the room before turning back to the three female trolls. They were all looking at you in wonder. Like they'd never seen a girl before. But then Yaleta gave you a small smile and waved you forward. You considered just running but knew there was no way you could escape this prison like place by yourself.

So with a forlorn sigh you shuffled forward and let the troll women lead you into the back. They stripped you and the eldest gasped and you looked at her curiously. She was staring at your nude form in confusion and you covered yourself in a rare show of shyness.

"What? Just the same things you got no doubt." But the troll woman shook her head and you furrowed your eyebrows and asked, "What do you mean? You're...you're a lady right?" You quickly yanked your hoodie up and covered yourself with it. You looked from the different grey faces and said, "Right?" The woman nodded but said, "Yes dear, I am a female. But I see troll females and...whatever you seem to be...your races females look different."

You looked at her with a wondering look and ask her to explain. She tells you all that she can while she and the other women bathe and dress you. She tells you troll females have no nipples for one. And your jaw hangs open in shock when she tells you they have 'bulges' as well as a 'nook'. And you told them that there were some people from where you come from who have both a 'nook' and a 'bulge' but it was incredibly rare for it to happen naturally. You all talked some more before the captain came back.

She whistled lewdly at you when she saw you in your small strapless wrap top and tiny slit skirt. Everything was white and showed off as much skin as was tasteful. Which wasn't saying much. They covered your breasts, ass, and front but that was it. She told you to follow her and then told the four troll women to follow behind you so you didn't try and run. You just rolled your eyes and quietly picked up your backpack and slipped it on before following the troll. You were led to a lavishly decorated room that had large throne like seats on one side and a small stage on the other. You gulped and thought as you suddenly felt cold,

'This is it.'

You were put on the stage and commanded not to move before a large curtain was pulled so you could no longer see the other side of the room. You stood there for a couple minutes before you could hear multiple people come in the room before it was quiet again. Then you heard the captain talking excitedly.

"Welcome highbloods~! I have **quite** the spectacular little treat for you all today. I-" But a woman with a ghetto-tastic accent spoke up loudly and cut the captain off. She sounded irritated and just about fed up with the captain. I grinned as I listened to the mystery woman on the other side.

"Yo blue blood! Hurry the krill up! I ain't got no time for this shit! Let's see this strange gill you got already!" The captain stuttered out an affirmative before the curtain was pulled aside and you saw a group of trolls sitting in the previously empty chairs. A muscular male and a sinewy female were dressed in different shades of blue and another male was in fuchsia with a cape. And a tiny woman with copious amounts of hair and a gold trident and dressed in pink while the last (and largest) was in purple with scary face paint. And oddly enough he was toting a large, spiked club that was splattered in what looked like paint. They were all looking at you with smirks on their faces. The blue dressed male not so much though, he actually looked kind of nervous. Which you secretly thought as cute.

And then the captain was explaining how she found you floating in the middle of the glubbin sea. (the pink trolls words, not yours) And then she was all in your personal space. Lifting your hair, showing off its 'unusual' color and grabbing your face so they could see your eyes and lips. You growled and pulled your face back and the purple, slightly wild looking troll laughed. You however were not amused. The captain growled and tried to grab you to yank you back but you jerked away and she only managed to grab the corner of your top. You squealed when it ripped and you quickly covered your breasts before anyone could get a peek.

Your face went red and you yelled in frustration before you snapped and swiftly brought your foot up and kicked her right off the small stage. She yelped and fell flat on her back. She only fell a couple feet but it still made the guy troll in the purple and the woman troll in the blue burst into laughter. The captain flushed blue and snarled as she got up. She was about to tear into you but froze when the purple troll smashed his club against the ground and roared out, "DON'T YOU LAY A MOTHERFUCKING FINGER ON HER! I'M GONNA BUY THAT MIRACULOUS LITTLE SIS! FULL PRICE!" He stood up and you gaped at how tall he actually was. He easily dwarfed everyone in the room.

"H-highblood?" the captain stuttered in fear but the giant troll just brushed her off in favor of ogling you and your now mostly nude form. And he would freely admit that your curvy little body was something that he wanted to get his hands on. And he planned on mapping that body of yours out like Mindfang maps out the sea. He licked his lips at the thought.

You gasped and backed up when he stomped over to you. But he just chuckled and in one swoop he plucked you up and tossed you over his shoulder. You watched as you were carried from the room, sack of potatoes style, while still covering your naked breasts. But before the captain and the other trolls were out of your line of sight you grinned cheekily at the rude captain and flipped her off with both hands. You giggled when you heard her snarl again but louder. A shocked 'eep' was pulled from your throat when a large palm came down on your ass with a loud '**smack**'. You blushed and gasped in shock.

"You did NOT just smack my ass!" you said in (mostly fake) outrage while the Highblood just grinned and replied,

"You damn right I did motherfucker. This bouncy thing is just beggin' for a firm hand to show it who's boss."

That kind of left you speechless. You've never had someone be so seriously forward with you. Your friends would tease playfully but you knew this troll was dead serious. It was actually kind of a turn on if you were being honest with yourself. The Highblood took you to his large, looming, castle like hive and formerly introduced you to the troll culture.

_Via pailing~_

Though you did hold out for as long as you could. But it was mostly just to tease the ever loving hell out of the Grand Highblood. And though you were technically labeled a slave you didn't feel like one. You didn't have to do anything like work. All you had to do was wear cute little outfits and talk with the Highblood. And he'd taken to covering you in gold and purple jewelry, sort of like he was publicly staking his claim. And once while you were wandering around you heard a couple servant trolls gossiping around the corner. You listened in and was surprised to hear that they were talking about you and the Highblood. And oddly enough that very day you finally broke and 'pailed' for the first time with the purple blooded troll.

The servant trolls were giggling about how the Highblood had been so _docile_ since you'd come home with him. He'd barely culled anyone besides the lawbreakers. You grinned and peeked around the corner and said, "You better hope the Highblood doesn't hear you both. He'd probably kill you on principal alone~" They gasped and scurried off in embarrassment while you giggled. And you felt the slight rumble in the ground that signaled the Highblood was moving close by.

You smiled and followed the sound of his loud footfalls and smiled when you caught sight of him. He saw you and grinned his sharp smile down at you before he picked you up and hugged you against his toned chest. You gulped and bit your lip while you avoided looking at his painted face. A low rumble vibrated in his chest as he leaned forward and started nipping an licking your neck. A shuddering gasp escapes you before you reach up and snake your arms around his neck. You tangle your fingers in his thick, coarse mane and lightly rake your nails down his neck. The Highblood growls in approval from your teasing touches before he pulls you back and says, "No more motherfucking waiting lil mama, you're mine today."

You nod weakly. You've about had it with the teasing. You were ready to finally see just what pailing was. You'd heard some trolls talk about it but they never went into much detail. Though you just hoped it wasn't too different from how humans had sex. 'Actually...' you thought to yourself as the Highblood carried you to his chambers. 'That may be a cause for concern. What if we're not anatomically compatible?' But before you could give it much thought you were sat down. A quick glance around and you saw it was the all too familiar room of the Highblood. This is where you slept as well. You weren't allowed to sleep anywhere else. And getting used to sleeping in spoor slime was surprisingly easy.

You gasped when your purple wrap dress was ripped from your body. You covered all your sensitive areas because you wore no underwear. This didn't please the Highblood so he brushed your hands away and stared. He saw you only had a nook, which he thought to be fucking miraculous. And he saw that your breasts had nipples. Something no troll had. Because why have something that is meant to feed babies if the trolls don't have babies? But the Highblood liked them. They were pink and when he touched them you made pleased little noises that drove him up the wall.

The Highblood stripped himself bare and you stared at him hungrily. Every inch of him was toned, grey muscle. But what made your eyes widen was his bulge. It was purple, the same color as his blood. Its base was thick but it tapered out to a point at the tip and it had a ribbed underside. Its girth was decent but its length was what was impressive. The Highblood certainly had nothing to be ashamed about. And without thinking you asked,

"Are you sure...that it'll uh...you know, fit?" The Highblood grinned showing off his pointed teeth and told you that it would fit. He seemed pretty damn sure about it so you nodded okay. And before you knew it you were being picked up and sat in his lap. You hadn't even noticed he'd sat down, you were that distracted by thought. But soon you couldn't think of much at all because the Highblood ground the ribbed underside of his bulge against your lower lips. You moaned and he smirked. And he was ready to simply push home but you knew that wouldn't feel too great for you.

So you held your hand out and told him to hold on. He looked down at you irritably but that changed to curiosity when you held two of your fingers up to his mouth. But you just giggled and said with a blush, "Suck them~" The Highblood's eyebrows raised a bit before he smirked and took the fingers into his warm mouth. You shuddered from the feeling of the troll's tongue and mouth on your fingers. It felt pretty nice but once they were wet enough you pulled them back. You absently noticed his spit was tinted purple too before you reached down and started pushing your now slick fingers into your wet heat. You pumped and scissored your heat until it started to feel good. Really good.

So good that you let your head tip back and your mouth open as moans spilled out. The Capricorn watched with hooded eyes as you basically rode your own fingers. His bulge was writhing in need. It needed to be buried in your nook now more than ever. So he growled and you looked at him and gulped. He looked...hungry. So you removed your fingers and gripped his squirming bulge and pumped it making him hiss. You guided it to your womanhood and slowly descended on it. About half way down you had to stop. The purple blood wanted to buck the rest of the way in but saw you wince and held back.

After a couple minutes of deep breathing and relaxing your muscles you managed to take him the rest of the way in. At first it seemed almost unnatural to be so full. But after tentatively rocking your hips up and down you became used to it. Or as used you could be. So with that done you nodded to the Highblood and he grabbed your hips and lifted you off him a bit. Then he abruptly dropped you back down. The slap of your skin hitting the troll's was audible in the mostly quiet chambers. The only other sound being your labored breathing and the tinkling sound of the jewels that draped your form as they clinked together under your movement.

You groaned and your metaphorical floodgates opened and you started lifting and dropping yourself on his bulge. You got a good grip on his shoulders and starting riding him for all he was worth. Your breathy moans and his deep, rumbling honks filled the space between you both. You were having trouble regaining your breath. It felt like your body was on fire. You could feel your orgasm approaching at an alarming rate. A mounting pressure that was going to be let loose any second.

"Oh god, Highblood! I-...I'm gonna..." you keened and he nodded and started going faster. You bit your lip and came with a cry, your clear fluid covering his pistoning bulge. He was close and his thrusts turned animalistic as he sought out his own release. He held you to him and buried his face in your breasts as he worked your body. You needed something to gain purchase with so you reached up and held his horns. His thrusts lost their rhythm and he groaned between his honks. You smiled and started rubbing your palms up and down them, liking how their rough texture felt against your skin.

The Highblood's thrusts turned erratic and you gasped and gripped his horns tighter when he very suddenly got on his knees and pulled his mating pail over. You wrapped your legs around his waist to hold on as he started vigorously slamming into you. You whimpered and cried out from the overstimulation. Then you gave a choked yell when the troll buried himself into the hilt in you once more and held himself there as he flooded you with his genetic fluid. It filled every bit of your womanhood before it gushed out into the waiting pail below.

Your body shook and the Highblood grabbed your hair before pulling your head back. He slammed his lips into yours in a lazy, sated kiss. When he pulled back he chuckled at both the dazed look you wore and the smears of paint that now decorated your flushed face. He thought you looked pretty cute. He even said so.

"You're motherfucking cute lil mama. Especially right after a good pailing." You flushed darker but smiled at him none the less. Then you smirked and replied, "Wanna see all the different ways humans pail?"

I think we all know the troll's answer.

...

...

...

It was yes.


	3. Executioner

DARKLEER'S SLAVE GIRL~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the ship docked you and the other prisoners were taken off the ship and to what looked like a Uhaul for horses! The kind with the slats on the side so the live cargo could breath. Walking out in the open was so awkward for you because every single 'troll' you passed was staring at you like you were a freak show. Some pointed and whispered while others just flat out gaped like a school of fish out of water. You sighed and tried your hardest to ignore it. You focused instead on everything around you. And after a time of observing you began to notice a few things. Things that were a bit of a trend.

You noticed that trolls who were slaves or workers were made to wear warm colors. Like reds, browns, yellows, and greens. But the ones who were giving the orders wore cool colors like different shades of blue and the occasional teal. You wondered if this was a type of uniform of the classes. Like how royalty from your world prized purple or whatever. It certainly would explain things you supposed.

But before you could really think any more on these 'trolls' or their odd fixation on fashion you were tugged forward by the captain of the slave trade ship. She'd seen the curious and oddly lustful looks some of the trolls had been giving you. She knew with your exotic and one of a kind looks she'd be able to get a small fortune for you. And she didn't want to risk you getting stolen before she got you sold. That would be very bad for her because she'd already contacted all the highest bloods and invited them to her next slave auction. Having to tell them you'd been stolen could end up getting her culled. And she didn't want that.

The slaves were taken to a wide stone building that made you think of a prison. What with its high stone walls and narrow entry gate it could definitely pass for one if needed. But soon you and the slaves were unloaded. But while the trolls were herded to the left, you were dragged to the right by the captain. She grinned at you and you frowned at her pointy teeth. But she paid no mind to your sour attitude and simply tugged you along while happily whistling a tune.

After traveling down a long winding hallway you stopped at a green door. The captain didn't even knock but instead just barged in and called out to someone named Yaleta. You saw a tall older troll woman in green lipstick walk out with three younger trolls behind her. The captain pushed you forward and said in a superior tone,

"Clean her up and put her in something nice. And make sure whatever it is shows off her strange foreign skin and hair. Those and her plush body will be her selling points. I grimaced at the blue dressed troll and stuck my tongue out at her back as she left the room before turning back to the three female trolls. They were all looking at you in wonder. Like they'd never seen a girl before. But then Yaleta gave you a small smile and waved you forward. You considered just running but knew there was no way you could escape this prison like place by yourself.

So with a forlorn sigh you shuffled forward and let the troll women lead you into the back. They stripped you and the eldest gasped and you looked at her curiously. She was staring at your nude form in confusion and you covered yourself in a rare show of shyness.

"What? Just the same things you got no doubt." But the troll woman shook her head and you furrowed your eyebrows and asked, "What do you mean? You're...you're a lady right?" You quickly yanked your hoodie up and covered yourself with it. You looked from the different grey faces and said, "Right?" The woman nodded but said, "Yes dear, I am a female. But I see troll females and...whatever you seem to be...your races females look different."

You looked at her with a wondering look and ask her to explain. She tells you all that she can while she and the other women bathe and dress you. She tells you troll females have no nipples for one. And your jaw hangs open in shock when she tells you they have 'bulges' as well as a 'nook'. And you told them that there were some people from where you come from who have both a 'nook' and a 'bulge' but it was incredibly rare for it to happen naturally. You all talked some more before the captain came back.

She whistled lewdly at you when she saw you in your small strapless wrap top and tiny slit skirt. Everything was white and showed off as much skin as was tasteful. Which wasn't saying much. They covered your breasts, ass, and front but that was it. She told you to follow her and then told the four troll women to follow behind you so you didn't try and run. You just rolled your eyes and quietly picked up your backpack and slipped it on before following the troll. You were led to a lavishly decorated room that had large throne like seats on one side and a small stage on the other. You gulped and thought as you suddenly felt cold,

'This is it.'

You were put on the stage and commanded not to move before a large curtain was pulled so you could no longer see the other side of the room. You stood there for a couple minutes before you could hear multiple people come in the room before it was quiet again. Then you heard the captain talking excitedly.

"Welcome highbloods~! I have quite the spectacular little treat for you all today. I found a strange female of a differnt species in the middle of the ocean and blah, blah, blah~" You toned her out and started thinking about everything that had happened.

Without warning the curtain was abruptly pulled aside and you saw a group of trolls sitting in the previously empty chairs. A muscular male and a sinewy female were dressed in different shades of blue and another male was in fuchsia with a cape. And a tiny woman with copious amounts of hair and a gold trident while dressed in pink while the last (and largest) was in purple with scary face paint. And oddly enough he was toting a large, spiked club that was splattered in what looked like paint. They were all looking at you with smirks on their faces. The blue dressed male not so much though, he actually looked kind of nervous. Which you secretly thought as cute.

But you were torn from your troubling thoughts by a strong and steady male voice. You looked and saw it was the muscular troll in the black and cobalt blue. His grey skin was tinted blue as he spoke.

"I do not understand why you are so excited for this strange alien. I can tell she is nothing but a lowblood." He said lowblood with a particular scorn (though the way he looked at you made you think something else) that you recognized all too well. You remember hearing the same scorn from the snooty rich people back on Earth. They always thought they were better because they have the money and status. You narrowed your eyes at the blue troll and ask, "What is a lowblood?" The pink dressed troll woman cackles and replies with a ghetto accented voice,

"Lowbloods are trolls with a blood color that is at the lowest rung of the hemospectrum. We here in this room are the highest bloods. Me being at the top." You were confused as hell and said do.

"What's a hemospectrum?" The blue female troll rolled her eyes and said, "It's how trolls rank. Pink bloods being at the top and red bloods being at the bottom." You froze and cursed up a storm in your head. 'FUCK! I have red blood! Fuck-fuckity-FUCK! I am so screwed!..." you brought your hand up and ran your fingers through your hair. You happed to glance at the crook of your elbow and saw...your veins. Your...blue veins! You held back a devious smirk when a brilliant idea hit you. You knew from how they acted that none of these 'trolls' knew anything about humans.

And if you worked it just right then you could maybe avoid all the hemo-whatever nonsense that apparently ruled this world.

"Wait...so you're saying a troll can only show one color? Like you," you motioned to the blue blooded male and continued, "the only color your body can produce is...blue? JUST blue?" He nodded and you pretended to say to yourself, "How bizarre~!" But you made sure to 'accidentally' say it loud enough for everyone to hear. Apparently you'd peaked their attention and the pink blooded troll asked, "What do you mean ONLY color? Are you saying you and your race can have more than one?" You held back from cheering and said simply, "Yes~ We humans make more than one color."

The blue blooded male frowned and said, "You lie." You glared at him and said in an offended tone, "I would never! And I can prove it! Come see for yourself if you don't believe me!" He huffed before he stood and made his way over to you. You stepped back when you realized he was much bigger standing and coming right at you than he was when he was sitting quietly. He slowed his gait when he saw you step back. He realized he must look quite intimidating to someone so much smaller than he. And he thought you were a precious little thing. But he shoved that thought away as soon as it formed. He couldn't think such things, much less at a time like this. Darkleer didn't stop until you were both little more than two feet apart. You swallowed nervously but crooked your pointer finger at him in a 'come closer' motion. He ducked his head until your faces were a foot apart.

Then you held your arm out and pointed to the blue veins. His eyes widened behind the white lenses of his helmet. And his shock grew when you reached up and rubbed the apples of your cheeks with the heels of your hands. And when you removed them he saw a pink flush dusting your cheeks. "And if I were to get a bruise then it would start off a mottled bluish pink before fading into a purple. Then it would fade to green, then a greenish yellow, and finally a light yellow before disappearing completely." Darkleer couldn't believe it, but he knew his eyes weren't lying. He straightened up and turned back to the other highbloods. They each gave him expectant looks but he was too stunned to say anything. Then the biggest troll growled impatiently and barked,

"Well Darkleer? Was the motherfucker lying or not?!" The blue blood finally snapped back to attention and cleared his throat before answering, "Yes Grand Highblood, she speaks the truth. This...human, has displayed two different high blood colors in less than three minutes. I almost can't believe it myself. But I indeed saw it with mine own eyes." The quiet that followed his statement was deafening. The trolls couldn't believe a creature could have more than one color. It was unheard of in troll culture. Impossible for them really. But then Darkleer glared at the captain. She shrunk back from his burning gaze and flinched when he almost growled,

"You will release her at once. You know it is taboo to enslave someone of higher blood." The captain sputtered and began protesting. She couldn't believe this! She was supposed to make a fortune off you but now she was being ordered to set you free. But when Darkleer's glare turned frosty she finally complied and set you free before storming off in a huff. You figured she'd just have to get over it. You looked back up at Darkleer as he watched you. He sighed and said, "You have nowhere to stay no doubt." He turned to face the pink dressed troll and your eyes widened at what he called her.

"Empress, what should we do about the human? Surely we cannot leave her to the elements? She does display highblood colors after all." The Empress tapped her pink fingernail against her chin in thought before a wicked smirk crossed her face. She chuckled and pointed her golden double edged trident at Darkleer and said imperiously, "You are right Executioner Darkleer. It would be cruel to abandon her like this. So I say she stays with you!" Darkleer stiffened and chanced a glance at you before sighing. He bowed to the pink and gold decorated Empress before he replied, "Yes Empress. It will be an honor to educate this human on proper highblood etiquette."

The Empress nodded before she stood and regally strutted from the room. The other trolls not far behind her. Apparently they no longer wanted to stay since they had better and more interesting things to do, or trolls to cull. And once they left Darkleer escorted you outside and to his horse drawn chariot. You were pretty impressed by the whole grandeur of it all. And the horses were huge. They had to be this places version of Clydesdales. Darkleer saw you admiring his large horses and smiled.

"Majestic aren't they? They're pure bred Alternian hoofbeasts. Best on the planet." He said with a touch of pride. You could tell he liked horses. A grin settled on your face as you whistled low and replied, "They're beautiful~ I've always loved horses. I used to ride them back where I'm from. Though I never rode anything quite so large~" Your tone was nothing short of obscene. But when Darkleer whipped his head towards you your face had a perfectly innocent look plastered on it. You saw him flush blue and noticed sweat bead his face. You have a serious flirting problem.

Just as the quiet was getting awkard you asked him where he lived. He took the conversation opening and started telling you all about his home. Apparently it was a huge castle type structure on the top of a cliff that overlooked a cavernous canyon. It sounded like something out of a fantasy book. And you half expected him to have been exhaggerating. But to your amazement it was real. And if anything he was downplaying the whole place. The structure was enourmous and awe inspiring. You wondered if he lived there by himself. If he did you bet he got lonely. Maybe while you were here you could keep him company...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~:::Time Skip:::~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Your time living with Darkleer had its good moments and its bad ones. On one hand he was stiff and stuck up about almost everything. And he felt it his duty to try and get you to be the same way. Well, he did at first at least. But at some point he realised how unhappy you looked. And when he asked you if you were feeling okay you gave a purposefully pitiful smile and said with obviously faked cheer, "No, I'm fine!" But he saw through your carefully crafted faux lie and said, "You're lying." You gulped and made yourself look shocked before giving a deliberately awkward sounding laugh.

"W-what? No I'm not!" You wondered if lying about being able to lie creates a paradox. Hopefully your lying about lying doesn't have any weird butterfly effects. Suddenly your odd train of thought was broken when Darkleer lightly hit the table with his hand, but only enough to rattle the objects on it and get your attention, not enough to destroy it. You looked up and made yourself look remorseful and even bit your lip timidly as you asked, "What's wrong Darkleer?" The troll in question pursed his lips and gave a gusty exhale before he stood and kneeled in front of you so you were face to face.

"Tell me what is troubling you." You bit your lip and looked away before saying meekly, "I don't want to seem ungrateful or rude. I mean...you've taken care of me since I ended up here." He just raised an eyebrow as if to say, 'I'm waiting.' So you ran a hand through your hair and cleared your throat. You wanted Darkleer to ease up on trying to mold you into 'the perfect highblood lady' because in all honesty...you were a bit of a wildcard and enjoyed random things and acting free and crazy. So you had to act your way out of this or be doomed to a life of boredom.

"Well Darkleer...I...*sigh*...I don't really like being all uptight and proper all the time. It's just not who I am. I'm a free spirit. Being so stiff and controlled all the time makes me feel trapped. I'm sorry~" You bury your face in your hands like you're ashamed of yourself and sniff pitiably. And when you hear Darkleer begin purring you smile into your hands. It's his way of comforting you when you're upset and you think it's adorable. You look up at him through your fingers and give a shy smile.

"Y-...you're not mad at me?" you ask in a small voice that had Darkleer frowning. He couldn't believe you would think he would be angry at you for something like this. Though he supposed with how he'd been acting lately, what with the rather harsh (he thought as he looked back on them) etiquette lessons, he may have given you the wrong idea. He didn't want you to think he'd be upset with you if you didn't like the lessons. He didn't want you to think that you were indebted to him just because he'd been sharing his hive with you. And sure, Her Imperial Condesce had ordered him to shelter you. But he'd grown to enjoy your company. He liked the way you always smiled and talked to him while he worked on his mechanics. It made him happy and not as lonely as he was before. He knew he wouldn't trade the time you'd spent together for anything.

He might even go so far as to say he was beginning to have certain red feelings for you.

So he gently lifted your chin up so you were looking him in the eye and said in the softest tone you'd heard him use so far, "(_), you don't have to apologize. I was being far too hard on you. You've barely spent a full sweep on Alternian soil and I've just been overloading you with unwanted lessons. I should be the one to say that I am sorry. And I am. I'm sorry for making you feel trapped (_). Can you find it in your blood pumper to forgive me?"

You felt yourself flush pink and smiled a small smile. You played with a lock of your hair in a way that made you look cute and said in a shy tone, "Of course Darkleer~ I can't stay mad at you~" You giggled when the blue blood blushed and continued, "You're cute Darkleer~ You know that?" Darkleer felt a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. And you blushed hard when he carefully grabbed your hand and held it in his larger one and said with a timidness he didn't usually display,

"You do not have to address me so formally when we are alone. When it is just us you may call me...Horuss~" You blushed horribly and giggled before smiling and looking the blue blood in his beautiful royal blue eyes and said,

"Okay~...Horuss~"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~::Time Skip::~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You and Darkleer- or Horuss as you'd taken to calling him- had become exponentially closer since the day he apologized to you and asked you to call him by his birth name. And you giggled at his name which he thought was strange. He asked you why you laughed and you told him that back where you were from the majestic hoofbeast was called a horse. And you thought it was funny how his name sounded so much like your world's name for the hoofbeast. His most favorite animal. He chuckled and said you were being silly again. You grinned and hopped up on his worktable and kissed him to hush him up. He didn't complain, just blushed under your soft lips.

But you pouted when he stoically refused to respond further than blushing. You knew you sexually aroused him but he always held himself back. You'd asked him once why he didn't seem to want to go further. You even teared up and asked if he even thought you were appealing at all. He panicked and told you that you were breathtaking. But he was afraid he'd accidentally hurt you if he pailed with you. Then you asked what pailing was and then you and him had an...interesting conversation on how trolls had intercourse. Poor Darkleer blushed so hard you thought he might faint. And he was sweating up a storm thanks to how nervous he was. But he did explain it to you. He felt you had the right to know basic troll anatomic function.

But you were not to be deterred by Darkleer's overwhelming shyness. You really liked this troll. You'd even go so far as to say you loved him! And that was a pretty big deal to you. And with how he acted you knew he liked you back. He practically said so himself. So you were going to date him if it was the last thing you did! But first things first.

You had to seduce him~

And that would be easy. You started simple. Light touches now and then. Followed by pick-up lines buried in sexual innuendo. And they steadily got raunchier and raunchier the longer the blue blood managed to resist you. And the last one was your favorite. And apparently Darkleer thought it was so lewd that he actually absconded right after you said it to him. Though personally you didn't think it was so bad. All you'd said was, "Horuss I think riding hoof beasts is unsavory. So I've decided to ride you instead~" He just stared at you in shock before he was gone.

He avoided you for a whole week. But now things were pretty much back to normal. At the moment you were both in his workshop while he worked on tightening his bow. You were sitting on the tabletop next to him while he did his routine. Once he was done you steeled your nerves and tapped his shoulder to get his attention. He looked up at you and you bit your lip and asked, "Can I talk to you Horuss~? Please?" Said troll furrowed his eyebrows but nodded. "Yes, just a moment (_)." He stood and set his large bow on its wall rack. He kept it there so it would be safe. Though you couldn't imagine anything happening to the giant bow. Darkleer came back over and sat on his work stool before giving you his full attention.

You shuffled a bit and looked around the room before taking a deep breath and asking, "Horuss...do you trust me?" The blue blood looked surprised but nodded none the less and replied, "Of course (_). I allow you to come into close contact with me almost constantly. If I did not trust you then I would keep you at a distance." You giggled and sighed before reaching out with both hands and cupped his face. Darkleer's face heated up slightly and he watched you smile sweetly at him.

"Horuss~ Can we please try to pail?" Darkleer opened his mouth to tell you that it wasn't a wise idea but you shushed him and continued, "Now Horuss, you trust me. And I trust you too. So can we please try?" The archer pressed his lips together and stared you in the eye before he let out a gusty sigh and agreed. "We can try (_), but you will tell me if I accidentally hurt you. Understood?" You grinned and nodded your head as you leaned forward and kissed him. It took him a few moments of you passionately kissing him before he gave up and kissed you back. You moaned into his mouth and he sighed.

You let your hands slide from his face to his scalp where you began carding your fingers through his ultra straight hair. Your nails scraped across his scalp and made a rumbling purr start vibrating through his wide chest. Your soft touches were sending him into a calming haze while your tongues danced together. Darkleer let out another pleased sigh as you delicately brushed his horn. These soft, sensual touches were driving him mad with longing. The blue blood had pailed with numerous trolls in his lifetime and even had a few matesprits, but none of them had prepared him for the way you touched him. You treated him so gentle even though he is capable of easily destroying some of the STRONGEST things Alternia has to offer.

You whimpered and pulled back to breath out, "Let's go to my room. what we're going to do requires a bed, not a recoopercoon~" You wrapped your arms and legs around him in a full body hug and let him carry you to your bedroom, or respiteblock as the trolls called them. You unwound your legs and he set you down. And without missing a beat you were divesting yourself of your clothes. Darkleer watched avidly as you shamelessly revealed more of your body to him. And before he knew it there wasn't a stitch on you and there was a pink blush dusting your cheeks. And Darkleer was quite surprised to see you appeared to only have a nook. Now the troll was quite curious. He'd never heard of someone only having a nook.

You chuckled at his surprised expression before you turned and hopped up on the large, plush bed that you'd been given. You frowned and pointed a finger at the archer's clothes and said, "Off." He just smiled and obliged, and soon you were both completely devoid of clothes. With a seductive smile you laid back on the plush surface and beckoned Darkleer over to you. He crawled on the bed before carefully moving over you. His hands rested on either side of your head and you reached up and he let you pull him into another round of intense tonsil hockey. and very briefly you wondered if trolls even had tonsils. But that bothersome thought was washed away by the feeling of the troll above you.

But you shivered when you felt something warm and wet against your thighs. Without breaking the kiss you reached down and gasped when your fingers brushed something slippery. And it was moving. Darkleer broke the kiss and growled. Your eyes widened. You'd never heard him growl before and to be honest? It was a bit of a turn on for you. It sounded so guttural coming from the usually composed and in control troll. You grabbed what you assumed to be the blue blood's 'bulge' and started stroking it. This made Darkleer start panting and you saw him grip the sheets. You didn't want to end things like this so you released him. But you did bring your hand up so you could see it. And no surprise, the slick substance that now coated your hand was tinted blue.

Darkleer watched you through lidded eyes as you inspected your hand. He gasped when you stuck your tongue out and licked some of his natural lubricant off your fingers. "(_) that is quite...lewd~" and you smirked before saying huskily, "Wait until you see what I do next~" And without waiting for a response you pushed him back and then lifted your left leg up and held it in place so your womanhood was on full display for the male troll. He blushed and watched you as you began teasing your opening. He watched with rapt attention as you penetrated yourself with your fingers. First with two, but before you knew it you were taking three and were pushing in a fourth.

The archer was a panting, sweating mess as he watched you manually stimulate yourself. But then you took your fingers out and were grabbing his hand. He watched transfixed as you used your own juices to coat his fingers before you pushed two of his fingers into you. And by the two moons, he had never felt such heat come from another person. It felt like his fingers were encased in liquid heat. He groaned when you bucked your hips up and started essentially fucking yourself on his fingers. But then you whimpered and the troll heard you whine, "More~" before you pushed his hand back and panted, "Horuss~ I need you~" And the troll groaned but crawled over you again.

You spread your legs to accommodate him and keened when his bulge rubbed against your wet core. He grit his teeth but choked when you reached down and guided his bulge into you. He used all his strength not to start rutting against you. Instead he moved at an even pace that had you panting right along with him. But it wasn't enough for you and you begged him to go faster. He seemed uncertain but a few well timed stokes of his orange horns and he was growling and pumping faster into you. You cried out in bliss and Darkleer learned something wonderfully lewd.

You were a screamer.

You moaned and yelled his name as he pistoned in and out of your dripping nook. You've never been taken so hard before and it felt amazing. His thick bulge was battering your womanhood hard enough that you knew bruises were probably forming already. But you couldn't find it in you to tell him to stop. Even if he did stop you'd just berate him until he started again. You weren't sure you ever wanted him to stop pounding you like this. It felt too damn good to be possible.

"Oh dear God~! It-it's sooo~ *gasp* Ahhh Horuss! It's so thick! Ah. Ahhh. Ahhhh~ God! Nnnnn~! Feels like I'm splitting in two!" Your cries grew in volume until you were screaming the blue bloods name. While he was barely holding himself back. You just felt so good, and the way you were screaming his name and begging him for more was wearing his already thin control down to nothing. And then you started whimpering and he felt your inner muscles tremble and quiver around his pulsing bulge. He knew you were close to coming and he should probably get the pail. But when he began to slow down you gripped his horns tight and moaned loudly,

"Oh Horuss please! Don't stop! I want you to fill my nook~ Paint me blue~!" Darkleer growled loudly, the sound reverberating deep in his throat as he got a good grip on the bed sheets and then thrust into you with wild abandon. Now you were certain you were going to be seriously bruised. And it did hurt a bit. But you would be damned if you didn't admit that the tremendous pleasure didn't outweigh the slight pain. You were dangerously close. So you wrapped your legs around his waist and hooked your ankles together behind his back and let him ravage your womanhood.

The aforementioned troll was totally and helplessly lost in you. You was so close and knew you were closer. Before he knew it you threw your head back against the sheets and screamed his name as you toppled over the edge and came. He snarled as he felt your soft inner walls contract and convulse around him. And a few hard thrusts later and he was shooting his genetic fluid deep inside you. You yelled in surprise when suddenly you were filled to capacity by what felt like a high pressure garden hose. You groaned a the warm fluid formed a puddle in the sheets around you.

Darkleer carefully pulled his spent bulge from your battered nook and curled up next to you. You were both too winded to say anything at first but eventually you regained your breath and grinned. "That was amazing Horuss~" But the troll just sat up on his elbow and began looking you over for injuries. He grimaced when he saw your pelvis was bruised quite badly. And so was part of your lower belly but not quite as badly. He felt guilt build in his chest but before he could let it swallow him you smirked and teased his horns to get his attention. He was overcome with a full body shudder as he looked down at your face. He saw the devious smirk you were wearing and quirked his eyebrow curiously. You giggled and said confidently,

"Horuss darling~ Don't look feel guilty." The Sagittarius frowned and argued back, "But (_) I've obviously hurt you. Why didn't you say anything?" You just rolled your eyes at his over dramatic behavior and sighed. "Oh Horuss~ You're being silly. I mean, sure. I'm kinda roughed up. But damn~ It was worth it." The troll quirked an eyebrow and asked, 'What do you mean 'worth it'?" Darkleer couldn't understand your logic. But you just giggled and leaned up and kissed him before lying back and saying, "Horuss, let me tell you something about my kind. When we find a partner who gives us good sex," you giggled and grinned, "I mean _really_ good~ Getting a number done on ya like this isn't so bad.

You could tell from the slightly incredulous look that he was giving you that he didn't get your logic. But you shrugged his confusion off and snuggled into his side with a yawn. You fully intended on using him as your hot, muscular pillow. But first...

"As soon as these bruises fade I'm going to ride you like the pure bred stallion you are Horuss~" you chuckled coyly when the archer choked on his spit in shock. But then another yawn escaped you and you began drifting off to sleep, your troll lover not far behind.


	4. Signless and Disciple

SIGNLESS AND DISCIPLE'S SLAVE GIRL

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the ship docked you and the other prisoners were taken off the ship and to what looked like a Uhaul for horses! The kind with the slats on the side so the live cargo could breath. Walking out in the open was so awkward for you because every single 'troll' you passed was staring at you like you were a freak show. Some pointed and whispered while others just flat out gaped like a school of fish out of water. You sighed and tried your hardest to ignore it. You focused instead on everything around you. And after a time of observing you began to notice a few things. Things that were a bit of a trend.

You noticed that trolls who were slaves or workers were made to wear warm colors. Like reds, browns, yellows, and greens. But the ones who were giving the orders wore cool colors like different shades of blue and the occasional teal. You wondered if this was a type of uniform of the classes. Like how royalty from your world prized purple or whatever. It certainly would explain things you supposed.

*KRA-BOOOOOM!*

You whipped around and watched in shock as a group of trolls in grey started attacking the trolls from the ship. They knocked them out and you gasped when you saw some trolls using what looked like psychic powers to fight the blue dressed slave trader trolls. It was amazing to watch. But since it as also a surprise it meant it was over quickly. And a male troll in grey with nubby horns who just seemed to scream 'leader' came up and told you and the chained trolls that you were now free. The nub horned troll just seemed to captivate you and you blushed when he finally caught you staring. But he smiled and led you and the other former slaves to freedom.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.-time-skip-.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

You'd been living with these trolls for the passed few weeks in their nomadic group. You'd gotten closest with four trolls specifically though. Signless and the Dolorosa have been the kindest and the jade blooded troll even reminded you of your Aunt. She was as kind and patient as your Aunt had been. While Signless was stern but sweet. He stood up for what he knew was right and just and bowed to no one. Then there was the Disciple and the Psiioniic. The olive blood was energetic and always smiling. And she was always recording the Signless's sermons into her book. And Psiioniic was a sweetheart. He'd helped you find a way to charge your music player and phone after they'd gone dead. Now you and him would sit and listen to music and play games on your phone together.

You almost saw him as a cool older brother or mentor. And then one day out of the blue he asked if you wanted to be moirails. You gave him a blank look and said, "Uhhh...what's that?" He was shocked and asked if anyone had bothered to teach you about the quadrants. You shook your head no and he facepalmed before explaining trollian quadrants to you. You nodded and said you understood and told him you had similar things back on Earth. And you hugged him and said you'd be honored to be his moirail. He hugged you back and smirked.

"Of courthe you are. I'm the Pthiioniic~ Bitcheth be wanting my in my quadranth tho bad." You just rolled your eyes and lightly punched him in the shoulder and said, "Settle down you Double Dork." He gasped dramatically and pretended to be hurt while you giggled. Looks like you had a new troll best friend.

Everything was going wonderfully, at times you even forgot about everyone back home. Though sometimes you wondered what had become of them. Did your Dad even notice you'd disappeared? Or were him and that witch too blissfully happy to finally be alone together that they overlooked you? Those thoughts sent you into fits of melancholy but you weren't allowed to remain sad. With your new family around and keeping you busy you weren't left with your thoughts for long. You helped where you could. You helped cook and sometimes went with the Disciple and others to forage for food. It was a simple life but it was a good one.

Weeks later you began to notice the Disciple and Signless were beginning to butt heads with each other. They would start these passive aggressive arguments, though it never resulted in any yelling or shouting. Just harsh or cold words that made anyone around them uncomfortable. It was painful to watch considering how close they used to be with one another. They were so close in fact, that you had thought they were together as a couple.

And that had made getting to know them a tad awkward for you. And they noticed but just assumed you were shy because you were a different species than them. But in reality you'd begun developing a crush on the Signless. He was so handsome and you loved listening to his enthralling voice. You were always present at his sermons. And right next to you was the Disciple. And you and her were friendly with each other. You'd begun noticing how she would purr when she was happy, or how she was just as agile as any feline. And somewhere along the line you realized with horror that you were attracted to her as well as Signless. And what was worse was you thought they were a couple! There was no hope for your feelings to bloom.

It was a sad day for you when you finally had to convince yourself that it was best for everyone if you ignored and buried your feelings for the two trolls and just stayed friends. And that started to work. But when the Disciple and Signless started their spats, and you began to worry. You hoped whatever was upsetting them was resolved soon so they could be happy together again. And in order to avoid their little cloud of anger you started spending more time with Psiioniic. But it seemed like whenever you and him started to hang out Signless was there to start something with the yellow blood. It was beginning to get annoying. And you were getting fed up with the two trolls and decided it was time for a sit down.

You asked to talk to Signless and he readily agreed but started complaining when you asked to talk to the Disciple too. But you shushed him sharply and told him and the Disciple to sit. You chose a secluded spot near some hot springs where everyone bathed. You sat in front of them and asked, "Signless...Disciple...what's wrong? You two have been so angry lately. I know it may not be my business but I'm worried." You frowned and the two trolls glanced at each other.

But then the Disciple bristled and said, "I'm flushed for you!" You were shocked to hear this but before you could say anything in reply Signless hissed, "Well so am I!" Then they started arguing with each other. You could barely make out what either was saying but you tried to calm them down and get them to quit being so immature. Suddenly Signless whipped towards you and said, "CHOOSE!"

Your jaw dropped and you whispered, "W-what?" The Disciple stepped up and nodded. "Yes. You must choose between us. Who do you have flushed feelings for?" You blushed and stammered a bit before you closed your mouth with an audible click. All your feelings for the two trolls that you worked so hard to bury alive began crawling to the surface like a persistent zombie. You chanced a glance at the two and saw them waiting. You sighed and wondered why you couldn't just have both. Though you didn't think troll culture had the equivalent of three ways.

But then your head snapped up and you smirked. You didn't see why it was impossible. And you'd rather share them then have to choose. Choosing meant one or the other would be hurt. And that was the last thing you wanted. You cared too much for them both to want to harm them. So you decided a three way was the best course of action. You opened your mouth and the two trolls held their breath.

"I choose...both. I say we have a three-way relationship." Signless and the Disciple seemed to deflate in sadness. But they didn't understand the human term 'three-way' so they equated you having both to mean you merely wanted to share an ashen quadrant with them. Signless and the Disciple were crushed and Signless sighed and said, "I see. So you only have ashen feelings for us. I understand. Maybe we put too much pressure on you-"

But you cut him off and said, "What? No, did I say I wanted to enter an Auspistic relationship with you both? No I said I wanted a three-way relationship. They're very common where I'm from. It's where three people enter a flushed quadrant together." Signless gaped and the Disciple tried to cover the blush on her cheeks.

"Wait...you mean...together?!" the Disciple asked. You nodded and saw the female troll seemed to be giving it some serious thought. But Signless just started stuttering out nonsense. You hoped you haven't broken him. But you knew this to be the best way. This way nobody got rejected. So you stood up and said sternly, "It's either you both share me together or no red romance!"

Signless opened his mouth but nothing came out so he closed it. He looked to his left and asked the Disciple, "If I have to share her then I will. If it means I can be with her then so be it. Can you say the same?" The Disciple stared at him before turning to look at you. She blushed and gulped as she thought it over. She wasn't sure what the other trolls would think of this. But she supposed...if they three were happy then who cares what they would think. And it's not like she even cared in the first place so...

"Okay...I think we can do this." the olive blood said with a grin. You grinned back before you got down on your knees and hugged them both. They laughed and eagerly hugged you back but then the Disciple's smile turned feral and she started rubbing one of her hands up and down your back. "I think we should consummate our glorious union the traditional trollian way~"

You pulled back and asked inquisitively, "How is that?" But the olive blood didn't answer you verbally. Instead she just pounced on you and smashed your lips together passionately. You let out a startled gasp and then moaned when Disciple began mapping out your mouth with her slightly rough tongue. It wasn't quite as rough as a real cats but it was still pretty different compared to others you've kissed. But that just seemed to make it better.

And then she pulled you up so you were sitting in her lap, your chests pressed together. You groaned into her mouth when you felt her claws dig lightly into the soft flesh of your ass. Only hard enough for you to feel but not enough to cut you. But then disciple pulled back from the kiss and began nipping along the column of your throat. You panted and tangled your fingers in her hair. Then you glanced up and saw Signless was watching you both with wide eyes. But there was a hunger there in his bright red eyes that made you shiver in delight. You grinned cheekily and panted, "Are you just going to watch Signless? Or are you going to join us and make it a three-way?"

The nub horned troll quirked an eyebrow at your taunt before he quickly joined you both on the smooth stone ground. He pressed his front against your back and ran his hands up and down your sides before he started tugging your dress over your head. Once it was off the two trolls started looking your body over. They'd never seen you naked before and were shocked to see you had no bulge. You were all nook~ Like one of those sexual play toys some of the highbloods kept. Except _better_~ Because you weren't just some toy. You were their magnificent human matesprit.

Suddenly the Disciple and Signless were a flurry of motion, quickly throwing their clothes off before pressing their naked selves against their new blushing matesprit. Signless massaged your breasts and toyed with your nipples curiously. He grinned when you started moaning from the stimulation. But a deep, animalistic growl broke you both from your playing. Disciple lurched forward and pushed you forward on your knees which in turn pushed Signless onto his back with you on top of him. The feline troll ground her wiggling bulge against the cleft her human's plush rump. You gasped and then groaned as the Disciple's movements made you rub against Signless, his bright red bulge wiggling against your soft skin.

A shiver went through you when you felt Disciple's bulge rub against your nook. Then it pushed in a bit and you groaned and pushed back making it go in further. You gasped when Disciple snarled and pushed her slick bulge deep inside your dripping nook. Her bulge wasn't very thick but it was pretty fucking long. Long enough to tap against your sweet spot every time she thrust in. You whimpered as you felt the soft spines on her bulge rub against your inner walls tantalizingly. You heard Signless groan and opened your eyes to see him stroking his own bulge. You felt guilty for leaving him like that so you pushed his hand away and replaced it with your own.

You pumped his long red bulge and noticed absently that it was perfectly smooth like a tentacle. Not a trace of the slight spines you remembered lined the top of the Disciple's. And then a particularly sharp thrust from the female troll behind you and all cognitive thought went out the proverbial window. You turned into a moaning mess but soon your moans were muffled. You leaned down and squeezed Signless's bulge between your breasts and let him tit-fuck you. You smirked as you ducked your head down and started bobbing your head over the tip of his bulge. He moaned and bucked up making you chuckled around him. You stroked down his length until you were toughing the base of it.

You remarked how odd it was for there to be no testacles there. But your eyes widened when you did feel something. Something you knew the feeling of _very_ well. You pushed against it and your eyes widened when Signless keened loudly and bucked down against your fingers. You distantly remembered Psiioniic explaining troll anatomy to you but hearing about it and fingering your new troll boyfriend were two totally different experiences. But you supposed it was pretty cool. And Signless seemed to be enjoying it. If his keens and moans were anything to go by anyways. You hissed when the Disciple bit your neck. She pushed you down so your mouth was pressed against Signless's red bulge. You gasped as her thrusts turned more carnal.

She started pounding into you as fast and hard as her body allowed. You whimpered and gasped as she pounded you harshly. You took Signless's bulge into your mouth again and started sucking and tonguing the wriggling flesh rapidly. And you groaned around his bulge when you felt your orgasm rapidly approaching. At the rate the Disciple was going you're minutes from bursting at the seams.

And before you knew it you were crying out around the flesh in your mouth as your inner walls clamped down on the disciple's still driving member. She growled into your neck before delivering a few more harsh thrusts and joining you in bliss. You shivered as your nook was pumped past the point of no return of olive green fluid. But you couldn't pass out yet. You still had a writhing red appendage in your mouth that needed tending to. So with the last of your strength you sucked and fingered him as hard as you could. And after watching Disciple have her way with you he wasn't far off. He came with a sharp cry. And out of seemingly nowhere your mouth was being filled with a tangy tasting fluid. You swallowed down all you could before it gushed passed your lips and down your throat and across your chest.

Signless cracked an eye open and groaned when he saw your debauched form panting. You were covered in sweat and both his and the Disciples genetic fluid. He'd never seen anything so enticing before. And it was now more than ever that he was glad you were theirs. And with a smile he leaned forward and down and kissed your red tinted lips. You gladly kissed back before you were pulled away from his kiss and brought into another. And after a bunch of lazy kisses you all sluggishly crawled into the near by hot springs and bathed each other. Then you all redressed and went back to the temporary hive you all shared and snuggled under the Disciples piles of animal furs. That night was the best night of sleep any of you had ever gotten.


	5. Psiioniic

PSIIONIIC'S SLAVE GIRL

...

After the ship docked you and the other prisoners were taken off the ship and to what looked like a Uhaul for horses! The kind with the slats on the side so the live cargo could breath. Walking out in the open was so awkward for you because every single 'troll' you passed was staring at you like you were a freak show. Some pointed and whispered while others just flat out gaped like a school of fish out of water. You sighed and tried your hardest to ignore it. You focused instead on everything around you. And after a time of observing you began to notice a few things. Things that were a bit of a trend.

You noticed that trolls who were slaves or workers were made to wear warm colors. Like reds, browns, yellows, and greens. But the ones who were giving the orders wore cool colors like different shades of blue and the occasional teal. You wondered if this was a type of uniform of the classes. Like how royalty from your world prized purple or whatever. It certainly would explain a few things you supposed.

***KRA-BOOOOOM!***

You whipped around and watched in shock as a group of trolls cloaked in grey started attacking the trolls from the ship. You were knocked to the ground as a series of explosions shook the ground beneath you. They knocked them out and you gasped when you saw some of the trolls using what looked like psychic powers to fight the blue dressed slave trader trolls. It was amazing to watch. But since it as also a surprise it meant it was over quickly. And one male troll pulled his grey cloak off to reveal he was in a yellow and black jumpsuit type outfit.

Most of the outfit the sinewy male troll was wearing was a mustard yellow color. But most of his arms and from the knees down was black. And he had a wide numeral two that stretched across his chest. And then a smaller numeral one that went across his collar bone and throat. And he had a mustard yellow hair set that kept his spikey and oddly choppy hair out of his handsome face.

All in all? He was your personal definition of exotic sex on legs~ But you blushed and looked away quickly when he caught you staring at him. But you missed the almost unnoticeable yellow tint that dusted his cheeks as you did. The only person who seemed to notice was the Dolorosa. But she said nothing, just gave a secretive little smile before she went over to help you out of your chains. You smiled and thanked her as she helped you up from the ground. You didn't get to say anything before you, and the rest of the now freed slaves, were taken to a safe haven of sorts.

...Time Skip...

It had been almost five months since you were rescued from the threat of slavery. Now you lived with Signless, the Disciple, the Dolorosa, and Psiioniic. As well as the numerous other lowblood trolls that traveled in your nomadic group. You all made sure not to stay in one place for very long for fear of being discovered again. And though this new life is vastly different than your last one you love it. You haven't felt so happy in a long time. Though on occasion you wonder what became of your Dad and step-mother. You wonder how long it took them to realize you were gone. 'If they ever did.' you thought morosely.

You chose not to dwell on thoughts of your old home long. You had much to learn here in the now after all. Every day Signless and his group taught you more and more of their world. Alternia. Signless taught you about the unjust way their world was run. And how he was trying his best to change it all. And the Disciple taught you all about the four different quadrants. Now that bit of information threw you for a loop at first. But you told the cat like troll woman that there were in fact relationships from your human world that mirrored the ones here. She was so pleased to hear that.

But she was also shocked to know that it wasn't mandatory to have a matesprit or a kismesis. You were free to be without any relationships your whole life if you so chose. She couldn't seem to wrap her mind around that. And you were shocked and horrified to know that if you didn't have a matesprit (boyfriend/girlfriend) and a kismesis (nemesis/rival) by the time you were at least 10 sweeps old you were killed by the Imperial Drones. Or if you didn't have one you had to quickly pair with someone else who didn't have one for just long enough to fill the Drone's buckets. If you filled their buckets then you got to live. You felt that all of that, the drones and forced copulation, was severely extreme. But you kept most of those thoughts to yourself. You didn't want to offend your new family. This was their culture and customs after all.

And besides, if the Disciple's explanations were as accurate as she said they were then you were having some major flushed feelings for Psiioniic. You loved his beautiful mismatched eyes and confident smirk. And my god, that fucking lisp. It was so cute and you wanted to kiss him every time it happened. But...you didn't. You knew he probably didn't like you that way. Not when there were so many different lady trolls here. There were even a few with the same blood color as him. Though you knew none of them were even half as powerful as him. He was known far and wide on Alternia as the most powerful of the mustard bloods. Hell, probably even of all the psionic users.

And it was the middle of the night, which apparently was their day seeing as they slept when the sun was out. But the sun didn't bother you like it did them. And it didn't bother the Dolorosa either. You and her have been out together during the day multiple times. The other trolls were shocked to hear this however. There was even a comical, collective spit take when you let them know during breakfast one night. And shockingly it was Psiioniic who got on your case about going out in the day. He started ranting about how you needed to sleep and stay in when the sun was out. Nobody would be around to protect or help you if you were out by yourself during the day.

You had to begrudgingly admit he was right there. If you went out alone while everyone else was sleeping you could physically hurt yourself and there would be nobody awake to help you. Or an animal could attack you and possibly kill you. Like the planets infamous muscle beasts. Which ere basically an Alternian equivalent to your world's mythical centaurs. But you always stayed with the Dolorosa when you both ventured out during the day. And he seemed to quiet down after you told him this. And then after that things went back to your typical nightly routine.

...Time Skip...

You were sitting between the Disciple and the Dolorosa during dinner. Everyone was eating outside around a roaring fire. Dolorosa was listening with a fond smile as you and the Disciple sat and talked of your world. She would ask you questions and you answered. The felinesque troll woman couldn't seem to hear enough of your old life. And right now you were telling her about the time you and one of your old friends was having a picnic out in her father's fields. And you freaked your friend out by getting up and going over to a nearby tree to get some fresh honey from a huge bees nest.

"And that was how I earned the nickname The Bee Charmer." you said with a grin.

The Disciple giggled as she glanced over your shoulder. You turned around and saw Psiioniic staring at you intensely. You blushed and quickly turned back around, making the two female trolls sitting at your sides giggle. You'd known Psiioniic and the other trolls for almost a full year now. And in the whole time you'd known him Psiioniic has never looked at you quite like that before. But here he was, staring at you like you were the second coming of Jesus. Not that any of these trolls even knew who Jesus was, but still. Most of the time he regarded you with a cool, almost cold quality. And for a while you thought he didn't even like you. But the Dolorosa told you that he was that way with everybody and to not take offense. He'd been a slave for a long time before Signless broke him out and that made him a bit distant with others. You could understand that. So you opted to simply stay out of his way to ensure you didn't annoy him.

But now he was staring at you, dare you say, almost hungrily. But before you could think of something to start a new conversation with you were being tapped on the shoulder. You slowly turned and came face to stomach with Psiioniic. You blushed and looked up at him and he smirked a bit, which did nothing to help erase your blush. You cleared your throat and asked him what he needed and he said you. Your face was practically glowing at this point and the mustard blood chuckled and clarified.

"Can II talk to you (_)?" He looked at the grinning Disciple and smirking Dolorosa and added, "Alone pleathe?"

You let out a startled "Uhhh..." before you handed Disciple your plate and stood up. "Sure Psiioniic." You followed behind him as he led you down a small trail. You looked around as the psionic user turned suddenly and led you into a part of the woods off the beaten path. But you noticed there were a few bent branches so obviously he or someone else had been down this way before. But the canopy of trees above you grew thicker so the light of the two moons above grew dimmer and dimmer. Soon it was pitch dark and you could only see because Psiioniic was using his red and blue psionics to light the way.

"Um...Psiioniic? Just how much farther are we going? If you don't mind me asking~" The troll looked at you and you were struck by how beautiful his eyes were, especially when they were lit up by his namesake. They made him look ethereal and fantastic. Your breath hitched when he smiled at you. Not his usual smirk or cheeky grin, but an honest to god smile. Just a gentle little upturn of the corners of his lips. You could see his dual fangs clearly as he answered you, smile still in place.

"We're almotht there (_). Jutht a few more miinuteth. II promiithe." You blushed at the almost _tender_ was he spoke to you. There's no way you heard his tone right, you must have imagined it. So you just averted your eyes and nodded silently. He smiled at how cute you were being before he turned back around to face the trail and continued walking. And true to his word Psiioniic and you only walked about five or so minutes before the troll came to a stop. He flashed you a smile before he pulled back the curtain of branches that was blocking your way.

You gasped at the breathtaking sight before you. Just beyond the divide in the shrubbery was a cozy little meadow full of glowing purple flowers. They looked like luminescent purple daisies. Except they grew in bushels. They were amazing. And that wasn't all. When you looked up you saw there was a break in the thick cover of tree branches. And you could perfectly see Alternia's two dazzling moons up above. They were so beautiful you were struck speechless. You dazedly stepped into the grassy field and soaked up all the beauty that now surrounded you. It was now more than ever that you were happy you ended up on this troll planet. You jumped suddenly as warm, honey scented breath puffed over your ear.

"What do you think (_)? Do you like iit? When II found thiith plathe II...II thought of you." You blushed hotly and nervously ran your fingers through your hair. Then you peeked up at him through your lashes and gave him a shy little grin. But then you looked away in your usual fashion and said teasingly, "Wow Psiioniic~ If I didn't know any better I'd say you were in love-er I mean, 'flushed' for me. Yes, that's the correct trollian term. Jeez, I feel so awkward using my worlds words whenever I talk with you guys. Everyone just gives me these blank looks like I'm a weirdo or something. But I guessmMMMH~!"

You were abruptly silenced when Psiioniic closed the distance between you both and pressed his lips against yours in a soft kiss. You gasped when you felt his tongue slip into your open mouth. It had already been open because you'd been talking so he didn't have to ask for permission. Which you knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that you would have given him. On a silver platter probably. And then, just with a flick of the yellow blood's tongue, your thoughts were pushed away. And all you could think about was how sweet he tasted and how well he could maneuver that wicked forked tongue of his.

You broke the kiss with a gasp as your thoughts began drifting in a not so innocent direction. Psiioniic licked his lips and leaned forward to try and reinitiate the kiss. But you held him back by the shoulders and asked breathlessly, "P-psiioniic~! I- why? I mean, not that I didn't like it, because I _really_ did. But um...does this mean you really are flushed for me...or something?" You could feel your face heat up and knew you were no doubt as red as possible right now. And the nimble fingers that were currently rubbing your hip weren't helping. And neither was that cheeky grin the mustard blood was giving you either.

"Yeth (_). II am fluthed for you. II would have thought that was obviiouth at thiith poiint. II mean, II diid briing you to a thecluded thpot and kiith you. But II thuppothe II wouldn't miind giiviing you a liittle more clariifiicatiion-mMMMPH~!"

You mimicked his earlier move and kissed him as he was rambling. He was startled at first but when you started tasting the inside of his mouth he began kissing back with fervor. Soon you both were a tangle of limbs and you couldn't tell where one tongue began and the other ended. And your hands wandered all across his body, just as his wandered yours. Exploring, feeling, caressing, you were both savoring each other to the fullest. You didn't even protest when he started unbuttoning your dress. You shrugged the dark garment off and let it pool at your feet. Now you were in nothing but the bra and panties you were wearing when you appeared in this world.

Psiioniic pulled back a bit and just stared at your almost naked form. He didn't say anything and you were getting embarrassed. Maybe he thought your human body was weird. Maybe he didn't like your figure now that it wasn't covered up with your clothes. Maybe-..."Oh~"

He just reached out and started rubbing his thumb over your erect nipple, which he could see through the fabric because of the cool night air. He looked up at your flushed face and grinned. He pinched it and you gasped louder than before. He lifted his other hand and mirrored his actions so both breasts were being teased equally. And then suddenly the pleasure was gone. You shivered and looked down and saw your bra was too. Gone that is. You were topless now. And then suddenly Psiioniic bent down and wrapped his mouth around your nipple and suckled on it. You whimpered as his tongue laved over the bud, abusing it perfectly.

Then suddenly the yellow blood was yanking your panties down and kneeling in front of you. He saw your nook was already wet but frowned and said, "You're not arouthed?" Hearing that made you frown back at him. And without thinking you reply, "What? I'm wetter than an otter's pocket Psii~" But then you blushed hard and covered your face with your hands. Oh god you couldn't believe you just said that. But then bolts of electric pleasure shot through your body when Psiioniic rubbed your clit. You let out a high pitched yelp and your hips jerked. Psiioniic's eyes widened and he asked, "Waiit, you-...where'th your bulge?" You almost choked on your spit and laughed. But then you remembered what the Disciple said about troll anatomy.

She'd seen you naked once after you bathed and asked the same thing Psiioniic did, though the circumstances were far, far different. You recalled her saying all trolls had the same sexual organs. Which included a bulge and a nook. She also told you a bunch of other things that made you blush. And apparently you'd forgotten all of it in your passion. But now you remembered and hastily explained. "Well females of my kind don't have them. We have the nooks though. And our clitoris of course~" Psiioniic was shocked to hear such a thing. But he supposed not having a bulge was no big deal. But he still had one more question.

"What'th a cliitoriith?" to which you replied, "You were just prodding it a moment ago~"

He looked back down at your wet nook and saw the little bud that rested at the top among the silky folds of your womanhood. After giving your flushed face one last glance he dove down and began devouring your nook. You cried out and gripped the nearest thing; his top set of horns. He moaned and the sound vibrated through your labia. His tongue went up, down, and all around before it dipped south and thrust into your slit. He thrust the slippery appendage fast and hard into you until you were a quivering mess of moans and pleas for more. Then he ran the pad of his thumb around your clit as he tongue fucked you. You gave a startled cry as your first orgasm hit you hard.

Your knees buckled but instead of falling like you'd expected to you were encased in warmth. You opened your eyes you hadn't realized you'd closed and saw that your body was being held up by Psiioniic's red and blue psionics. You gasped and panted as you struggled to regain your normal breathing pattern. And you noticed the troll looked far too smug for your liking. So you decided that it was his turn to have some fun. And you couldn't do much while being suspended like this. But luckily your hands were free so you grabbed his larger set of horns. You started stroking and rubbing them. Psiioniic groaned and tilted his head down so you could have better access. You giggled and set to work on rubbing his dual horns.

As you stroked up and down you made sure to twist your wrist to get more friction. And the male seemed to appreciate it very much because he was moaning louder now. And his breathing turned ragged when you sped your hands up. You looked down and saw what you assumed to be his bulge wriggling in his tight pants. You smirked and decided to up the ante a bit. You leaned down and ran your tongue over the smooth surface of the troll's smaller horn before taking the tip of it in your mouth. Psiioniic moaned loudly and his tentabulge thrashed in his pants. And it being trapped was becoming uncomfortable. So he reached one hand down and freed his twitching length.

You sucked and nibbled his horns in equal measure. And it was driving the Gemini mad with pleasure. He grit his teeth as you teasingly grazed one of his horns with your teeth. He was so unbearably close it hurt. But he finally came unglued when you bit down on one of his smaller horns. The small ones have double the sensitivity as the larger ones.

You pulled back and watched in fascination as he came. You were distracted by the copious amounts of yellow tinted liquid that were coating the soil below you both. But once you tore your eyes away from that they landed on Psiioniic's bulge. Or better yet, his bulges! As in plural because there were two! And they were twined around each other, squirming like a pair of newly mated snakes. You didn't think you were ready to have both go in the same nook yet. But maybe...

You glanced up at the panting Gemini and said, "You wanna try...putting one in each...hole?" The troll's head snapped up and he asked in awe, "You'd actually let me do that?" And you shrugged and said, "Sure. I've tried anal once before. The guy I tried it with had never done it before so it felt kinda weird. But not bad. Plus I'd feel bad if I only took one of those bulges. Can't show favoritism after all~" you smirked and he grinned. You smiled when he used his psionic powers to lift himself up so he was flush against your naked form. But you pouted and tugged on his clothes and demanded, "Take them off."

He gave you a leer and said, "Ohhh~ Thomebody's eager." And you just ignored his smug remark as you tugged his pants down his legs while he removed his shirt. Then once he was naked you gave him a long look over. He was lean and thin with not much muscle. Though with his superior mind powers you supposed it didn't really matter. He could probably lift more with his mind than any regular troll could lift with their muscles. Which turned you on for some reason you didn't feel like analyzing. And you didn't have to because once Psiioniic started stretching and preparing both of your holes you couldn't think of anything but the pleasure.

It seemed Psiioniic had some experience compared to the last guy you did something like this with. Whereas the first time felt weird, this time actually feels kind of good. It didn't hurt you, you just felt full. But before you could get used to the feeling it was gone and Psiioniic was lifting your legs up and putting them over his shoulders. You bit your lip and nodded when he asked if you were ready. You watched silently as he pushed his hips forward and his twin bulges seemed to radiate towards your body heat. You gasped and felt how they both just seemed to find and prod at both of your entrances. A low moan escapes you as the yellow blood pushes home and buries both of his bulges all the way inside you. You bite your lip hard as you feel them squirm around inside your body.

It should feel weird but instead it just felt so amazing. You gasped when your arms were suddenly lifted above your head and held in place with his psionics. You tried to move but couldn't. "Ugh, you're tho tiight~" And then he was moving, pushing in and out at a solid pace. Psiioniic saw you biting your lip to hold back your moans and he frowned. "No, thtop holdiing back. II want to hear every tiiny thound you make."

He bucked his hips harshly over and over and you squeaked adorably and blushed. You gave him a weak glare and he chuckled. He grabbed your ankles and spread your legs wide apart so you were practically spread eagle before he started thrusting forward. He was ruthlessly pounding into both your holes and you screamed in euphoria. The sudden assault to your body made you buck your hips up to get more friction. And you screamed when he started hammering your g-spot fiercely. He had no intention of stopping until you passed out from over stimulation.

You mewled from the sinful pleasure Psiioniic was giving you. You'd never had a lover bring you so much unadulterated sexual gratification in one go before. And ohhh~ you could feel it already. Your second orgasm was almost upon you. You could feel it in your belly, in the curl of your toes, the shiver that ran up your spine. And Psiioniic felt it too. He gnashed his sharp teeth together as he rammed his twin bulges as far as they would go inside you. He wanted to see you come. He had to make you fall over the edge first. So he reached down and started roughly abusing your clit in time with his vigorous thrusts. You held on for dear life as he ravaged your body. It was so good. And you were about to come, just a little further...

"Thcream my name (_)~!" The yellow blooded troll roared as he brutally pistoned in and out of your battered nook. You screamed from it all and tried to get his name passed your kiss bruised lips.

"Come on! Thcream iit! II want everybody iin a fiive miile radiiouth to know II'm paiiliing you iinto the next thweep!" He commanded as he neared his breaking point. And then you broke. You threw your head back and screamed his name for any and everyone to hear.

"PSIIONIIIIIII~C!" the most mind blowing pleasure you'd ever felt washed over you as you came the second time. And it was even better than the first. You went limp and was grateful that his psionics were holding you both up. Psiioniic kept reaming his bulges into you so he could find his release but just as your pleasure started to become too much the troll finally crashed over the edge. He grit his teeth as he peaked and came. But the pleasure was so intense that his brain overloaded. Literally. The neurotransmitters in his brain all frazzled for a second as white hot pleasure shot through his body. And the sudden and potent burst of energy tripled his neural output and enhanced his psychic powers threefold. And his orgasm triggered a psychic blast that pushed everything in the clearing back. The trees, flowers, and occasional animal were all momentarily stunned by it.

And it left the both of you unconscious on the meadow floor. Softly nestled in a patch of flowers. It was quite some time before either of you woke up. Psiioniic woke first and smiled down at your ravished form. He'd never seen anyone so beautiful in all his sweeps. He kissed and nuzzled your neck affectionately. Said actions began waking you from your slumber. You cracked your eyes opened and smiled sleepily up at the mustard blood. You leaned up and kissed him before he pulled back and asked, "(_), do you want to be my matethpriit?" And you just giggled and kissed him again. You broke the kiss and said happily, "Of course I will~ I'm so flushed for you Psii~" Said troll grinned and snuggled back against you. Perfectly content. But he chuckled when you said jokingly,

"I guess I've lived up to my nickname. I really am the Bee Charmer~"


	6. Her Imperious Condescension

_#######################################################################################_

After the ship docked you and the other prisoners were taken off the ship and to what looked like a Uhaul for horses! The kind with the slats on the side so the live cargo could breath. Walking out in the open was so awkward for you because every single 'troll' you passed was staring at you like you were a freak show. Some pointed and whispered while others just flat out gaped like a school of fish out of water. You sighed and tried your hardest to ignore it. You focused instead on everything around you. And after a time of observing you began to notice a few things. Things that were a bit of a trend.

You noticed that trolls who were slaves or workers were made to wear warm colors. Like reds, browns, yellows, and greens. But the ones who were giving the orders wore cool colors like different shades of blue and very, very occasionally a teal. You wondered if this was a type of uniform of the classes. Like how royalty from your world prized purple or whatever. It certainly would explain things you supposed.

But before you could really think any more on these 'trolls' or their odd fashion and color fixation you were tugged forward by the captain of the slave trade ship. She'd seen the curious and oddly lustful looks some of the trolls had been giving you. She knew with your exotic and one of a kind looks she'd be able to get a small fortune for you. And she didn't want to risk you getting stolen or killed before she got you in front of Her Imperious Condescension. The captain had told the Empress of you and not any of the other high bloods yet. As was per protocol. All new stock the captain got that looked even remotely interesting were to be brought before Her Imperious Condescension first. She got first dibs basically, and anyone she didn't want could then be sold to the other high bloods.

But first she had to get you to the jade bloods so they could clean you up and make you look nice. It would be bad form to present you to the Empress in your current dirty state. You and the other slaves were taken to a wide stone building that made you think of a prison. What with its high stone walls and narrow entry gate it could definitely pass for one if needed. But soon you and the slaves were unloaded. But while the trolls were herded to the left, you were dragged to the right by the captain. She grinned at you and you frowned at her pointy teeth. But she paid no mind to your sour attitude and simply tugged you along while happily whistling a tune.

After traveling down a long winding hallway you stopped at a green door. The captain didn't even knock but instead just barged in and called out to someone named Yaleta. You saw a tall older troll woman in green lipstick walk out with three younger trolls behind her. The captain pushed you forward and said in a superior tone,

"Clean her up and put her in something nice. She will be before the Empress soon! And make sure whatever you stuff her in shows off her strange skin and hair colors. Those and her plush body will be her selling points." You grimaced at the blue dressed troll and stuck your tongue out at her back as she left the room before turning back to the three female trolls. They were all looking at you in wonder. Like they'd never seen a girl before. But then Yaleta gave you a small smile and waved you forward. You considered just running but knew there was no way you could escape this prison like place by yourself. Even if you had a map.

So with a forlorn sigh you shuffled forward and let the troll women lead you into the back. They stripped you and the eldest gasped and you looked at her curiously. She was staring at your nude form in confusion and you covered yourself in a rare show of shyness.

"What? Just the same things you've got no doubt." But the troll woman shook her head and you furrowed your eyebrows and asked, "What do you mean? You're...you're a lady right?" You quickly yanked your hoodie up and covered yourself with it. You looked from the different grey faces and said, "Right?" The woman nodded but said, "Yes dear, I am a female. But I see troll females and...whatever you seem to be...your races females look different."

You looked at her with a wondering look and ask her to explain. She tells you all that she can while she and the other women bathe you with file soaps and dress you in silk. She tells you troll females have no nipples for one. And your jaw hangs open in shock when she tells you they have 'bulges' as well as a 'nook'. And you told them that there were some people from where you come from who have both a 'nook' and a 'bulge' but it was incredibly rare for it to happen naturally. You all talked some more before the captain came back.

She whistled lewdly at you when she saw you in your small strapless wrap top and tiny slit skirt. Everything was white and showed off as much skin as was tasteful. Which wasn't saying much. The clothes covered your breasts, ass, and front but that was it. The captain told you to follow her and then told the four troll women to follow behind you so you didn't try and run. You just rolled your eyes and quietly picked up your backpack and slipped it on before following the troll. You were led to a disgustingly lavish room that was decorated in gold and black and had a throne like seat on one side and a small stage on the other. You gulped and thought as you suddenly felt cold,

'This is it.'

You were told in no uncertain terms that if you ran then the captain would kill you herself. You glared at her but didn't move. You knew there was zero chance of you getting out of it alive. The captain smirked before she pulled a rope that made a curtain close to separate the room. Now you couldn't see the throne anymore. But you heard the sound of the captain's feet as she rushed across the room. You listened carefully and heard her greeting someone. Most likely the 'Empress' she'd mentioned earlier. Then there were two sets of feet. And a dragging sound you couldn't quite place. But before you could contemplate any further the curtain was pulled aside and you stood looking down at a short troll woman.

She barely had a figure she was so petite. She looked to be no older than seventeen, and that was pushing it a tad. Though you had no clue how far off base you were on guessing her age. After all, the higher the blood caste the slower the troll ages. And since Her Imperious Condescension was the highest she also aged the slowest. And the woman looked like she had more hair to her than anything else. And her horns, they were inches away from being as tall as she was. She wore a black, skin tight, full body cat suit. And two parallel fuchsia lines went down the front of the suit while one went across the top of her small bust. It looked like a giant 'H'. And she wore fuchsia slippers. And you quirked an eyebrow at all the gold she was wearing. She was almost literally covered in the precious metal. You could barely see the grey skin of her arms she wore so much. And her fin like ears were pierced numerous times and she also wore a gold circlet that had a fuchsia gem in the center with another 'H' on it.

You felt a bit uncomfortable with how her roseate eyes seemed to follow the curves of your body. It was mostly curiosity but you shivered when you saw a spark of lust there as well. But before the captain could say anything the tiny troll woman spoke up. And her voice shocked you immensely. You expected her to have a higher pitched voice and speak with a formal tone befitting someone with the title 'Empress'. But she sounded more like a grown woman from the ghetto than anything else. She was butchering the English language and it made you wince a bit. But you supposed it just proved you shouldn't judge a book by its cover.

"Daaaaang. This gilly is cool lookin'. Plus she got a wicked plush rump. I'll take her." And that was that. The captain was told she would receive payment within the hour. But your eyes widened when the troll Empress grinned wickedly at you, showing off her shark teeth and said, "You're ma new 'lady-in-waiting'~ Hahaha!" The new title sounded rather sarcastic but you weren't sure if that sarcasm was true or if the Empress just naturally spoke that way. Either option was feasible. An abrupt smack to the ass tore you from your thoughts and you yelped in shock. You looked down at the slightly shorter female and she was still smiling but it looked tighter, more tense and she hissed, "You pay attention ta me. Always. Or I'll have ya culled."

You nodded fearfully and the troll chuckled and gently patted your cheek. Her hand was colder than normal. Like she'd been out in snow or something. And her rings were just as cold as she was. But you didn't say anything, just accepted the somewhat affectionate gesture. Her double sided gold and fuchsia trident caught the light and you gulped. You prayed to anyone who was listening that she never used that thing on you. You flushed when she ran the hand on your cheek down your neck. Then it moved from your bare neck down your shoulder and arm. You wanted to pull away but her trident caught your eye again so you stood your ground. But you couldn't hold back the squeak of surprise when she groped your butt. And you winced when she hooked one prong of her gold weapon into the material of your top and yanked you forward.

Your face got hotter as the Empress continued fondling your rump and generally invading your personal space. Then she pulled back and you breathed a sigh of relief. Though she didn't take the prong from your top. Instead she used it to lead you from the room. You followed her obediently as she strolled down the multitude of hallways. You flinched when she hissed in annoyance. You heard a churring noise and wondered where it was coming from. The Empress reached down between her breasts and pulled out what looked like a cell phone. Apparently it was a communicator of some sort because when she pressed the screen a males voice floated through and it echoed through the hallway.

"Your Highness. The ship is ready for departure. Whenever you are ready." the male said in a monotone.

"Good. I shall be there shortly. And I've bought a new pet, so make sure there are some necessities prepared for her. I want this done by the time I get to the ship." she hung up before he could answer. You released a mental sigh and thought mournfully, 'I'm nothing but a pet now. God help me.' You were so lost in thought that you didn't notice how long you and the Empress had been walking. But when you finally did snap back to reality you gaped like a fish. Up ahead was the most amazing thing you'd ever seen. It was a ship. It was bright red and had a white trident logo on it. And you figured that must be her insignia. The trident. You couldn't dwell on these thoughts however because the Empress ushered you onto the ship and into your new life as her lady-in-waiting.

***********************************************Time-Skip********************************************

You have no idea how long you've been working under the Condesce. But it's been long enough for you to learn how to properly tend to all of her needs. _And you do mean all of them._ You follow her constantly, as a proper lady-in-waiting does. She demands all of your attention at all hours of the day and nothing less satisfies her. You're only alone time comes from when you have to go to the ladies room. Otherwise you're tending to her or following an order she gives you. Like right now you're getting a meal together for her Helmsman, the one who pilots this insanely large ship. She made it your job to feed him. You're the only one he takes food from. He seemed to like you and nobody else. But it didn't start that way. At first he liked you about as much as he liked everyone else. Meaning not at all.

You first met him when you were ordered to feed him. It was supposed to be a punishment from the Condesce, for accidentally spilling some of her bath oils. She ordered you to try and get the Helmsman to eat. It hadn't sounded so bad but when you entered the odd chamber you immediately rethought that. The room looked like it was alive. Eerily so. None of the room's actual metal walls were visible. Only the fuchsia tendrils that covered every surface were. Well they and the male troll they bound were visible anyways. And the thing that creeped you out the most was how they seemed to be pulsing, like they had a heartbeat. You pursed your lips when you looked down and saw that there was three or four feet of oddly green water covering the floor. You had to hold the tray of food above your head and wade through the water in order to get to the troll without getting said food wet.

But when you got to the bound troll you carefully climbed up the mass of tendrils so you and he were now roughly face to face. Though you were still a bit taller than him, even when you were sitting Indian style. But you ignored that and sat the tray on your lap and poked his chest. His arms were bound above his head and you couldn't even see any of him below the midsection, that's how many tendrils were holding him. But he did look up at you through a pair of fuchsia goggles that bore Her Imperious Condescension's symbol. He growled at you and you flinched back. He dropped his head again and hissed, "What do you want freak?" You pursed your lips and replied after taking a calming breath, "The Empress said I have to feed you."

The Helmsman scoffed and said, "II'm not eatiing. That wiitch can go iimpale her2elf wiith her trident for all II care. And you can fuck off." You narrowed your eyes and replied with a bit of bite, "Listen, I'm just following orders okay? And the Empress said I have to feed you. So just man up and eat your food already." You picked up some of the sweet bread off the tray and lifted it up so he could take a bite. But he just growled and said lowly, "II'm NOT eating dammiit!" And just like that he struck forward as fast as a cobra and bit into the soft skin of your hand making you bleed. You yowled in pain and dropped the bread before you pulled your hand back to cradle against your chest. Some of your blood dripped from his mouth and on the fuchsia tendrils below you.

Your hand stung painfully and this instance just happened to be the one to do you in. You'd been having the worst day and this was just the icing on the 'Fuck My Life' cake. First the Empress woke up in one of her 'frisky' moods and you had to tend to her...arousal. Then after that while you were bathing her you spilled her favorite jar of bath oils, and then you were late running an errand and missed lunch. You bit your lip but a quiet sob still broke through. You bowed your head and buried your face in your hands. Not caring that your own blood was being smeared on your face. The Helmsman looked up with he heard your soft cries. He felt guilt grow in his chest from what he'd done. And then he saw your candy red blood and his guilt morphed into sadness. Your blood was the same color as his first moirail's blood. A bright red, a mutant color. Now he felt sad and guilty. So with a sigh he said, "II'm 2orry."

You hazard a glance at him through your hands before you sniffled and nodded. You wiped your eyes and looked down at your black loincloth type skirt. You tried to cover as much of yourself as you could but it still wasn't much. And the matching top was just as revealing. And you knew why they were too. The Empress liked your 'plush' body. Whenever you two were alone she had at least one hand on you somewhere. Sometimes **in** you as well. But it wasn't bad though. You didn't feel violated or anything dramatic like that. Heck, sometimes it was down right titillating~ But other times it was annoying. Especially when you were trying to carry out tasks she'd given you. And she'd shown you what 'pailing' was and why exactly it was called pailing. You still thought the bucket thing was weird but you kept your thoughts to yourself.

"Are...are tho2e honey cake2?" The Helmsman's lisping voice broke you from your wandering thoughts and look at his face before smiling. "Yeah~ You want one?" His stomach let out a might growl and you laughed while he grumbled though you saw his face turn yellow. You picked up another sweet bread and held it up. "No more biting me right?" He huffed and said plainly, "Ye2, no more biitiing. II promii2e. And I am 2orry." You accepted his apology and fed him everything on the tray. He'd been very, very hungry.

***********************************************-Time Skip-****************************************************

And you and the Helmsman became fast friends in the months that followed your first meeting. He even told you his name and allowed you to use it when you were both alone. And you were the only one he accepted food from so the Condesce begrudgingly put you in charge of getting him fed. But it didn't bother you. You liked eating with Mituna. Once he wasn't grouchy from starvation you found out he was rather nice. He was still kind of an ass and rather salacious but you were no better. And though you both flirted like crazy you each knew that you'd do better as friends. So you kept it that way. Well...you did until the day you came to give Mituna lunch and from down the hall you saw the Empress exit his cell room with a very familiar smirk on her face. You say familiar because you see it after every time you and her get nasty together.

She must not have seen you because she didn't say anything. Just continued down the opposite corridor. But you rushed into Mituna's cell and saw something was different. The tendrils that usually came up past the mustard bloods waist were lower. Much lower, down to his knees. And your eyes nearly popped out of your skull when you saw something writhing in the male troll's tight pants. You coughed to get his attention and his head snapped up and the smart ass comment died on his lips when he saw it was only you and not the Empress. You both awkwardly stared at each other before you giggled and blushed. He pursed his lips and looked away, his face a very bright yellow. You rolled your eyes and casually waded over to him and sat the tray of food on a mound of tendrils that were above the water. You just sat on another large lump of the fuchsia things and waited for him to say something. But when he didn't say anything you sighed and asked,

"So how often does the Empress come in here and use you like a sex toy?" Mituna frowned and sighed before replying, "Thii2 was the fir2t tiime 2he'2 been iin here for a really long tiime. II'd thought 2he'd gotten bored wiith me but II guess not." You flushed and piped up, "Yeah~ I think I may have been the reason she hadn't come by in a while. Ever since she bought me she's kinda been...well you know~" Mituna actually looked you in the eye and said curiously, "Wait, you and her have...you're her new tangle buddy?" You quirked an eyebrow at the weird term but answered, "If tangle buddy means she likes to plow me at least once a day then yes. We are indeed 'tangle buddies'." You blushed and Mituna chuckled. You glanced down at his wiggling problem when he winced. And without giving it much, or any really, thought you stuck your hand into his pants and let his eager appendages wrap around your hand.

"Mmmmm~ Ahh hey! W-what are you doiing (_)?" He stuttered out in a mix of shock and arousal. You just shrugged and answered, "Calm down man~ These things look like they're trying to wiggle their way right off of you your so aroused. Just relax and let me help you out." He grunted but did indeed relax and let you 'work his problems out' with your hands and mouth until he felt all better. And you smirked when you noticed he had a slight pineapple tang to his essence while the Empress had a minor hint of raspberry to hers. But what neither of you knew was that the Empress was watching the room's surveillance footage and saw everything. The Empress wasn't even mad. Far from it in fact. She was quite turned on to put it simply. She's never seen you pleasure someone from a third person's point of view before and it was rather _stimulating_.

And the Empress wasn't going to let you get away with starting this fire in her belly~ She was going to make you do something about it~

_Time Skip_

That evening during dinner the Empress told you to come to her chambers once you were done with your chores. You nodded before you set about your evening tasks. Once you were finished you made your way to her lavish bedchambers. And just like you do every night you went and got the Empress's brush so you could brush her long wavy locks out before she went to bed in her recoopercoon. But tonight the Empress wasn't sitting on her usual fainting couch. Instead she was lounging on her 'bed' completely naked. You say bed in quotes because the Empress never sleeps in her bed, she only slept in her recoopercoon. You quickly learned that there was only **one** thing she used her bed for and sleep wasn't it. The Empress crooked her pointer finger at you in a 'come hither' motion and said huskily, "I saw what you and the Helmsman did today (_)."

You couldn't have blushed any harder if you tried. You couldn't believe it! The Empress had seen! 'Oh god kill me! How embarrassing!' you screamed in your head. You wanted to bolt from the room but stayed still. The Empress grinned and said, "You've been such a naughty little thing. And now you must be punished. So I'm revoking your clothing privilege. Strip!" You held back your sigh and put the brush back before you started peeling your clothes from your form. Then you walked up to the bed and eep'd when the smaller woman used her superior strength to yank you down on top of her. You flushed even though you've both done this before. The sea-dweller chuckled and started running her clawed hands all over your nude body. She sighed happily at the familiar fleshy mounds that make up your breasts and rump.

And your breath hitched when you felt the slick feelers that made up the Empress's rather unique bulge. You ground down against it and the fuchsia blood hissed in pleasure before she smacked your ass. You yipped from the initial sting but it morphed into a moan as pleasure tingled your skin where you'd been hit. A lustful moan escaped your lips when the glowing feelers on the troll's bulge started wiggling their way into you. You whimpered as the first few of the thin tentacles slipped inside. Then the other five followed right after until you were full. You keened loudly when they began writhing inside rapidly.

But the Empress didn't like this position so she maneuvered you so you were laying on your side. Then without pulling out she lifted your right leg and put it over her shoulder in a position you vaguely recalled was named Splitting Bamboo. You barely had time to take a breath before she was hammering away in you. She'd been wanting you for hours now and was in no mood for foreplay. But you didn't care. With how her multi-tentacle bulge was thrashing around inside of you, massaging your soft inner walls, you didn't care about anything right now. You gripped the sheets and moaned your bliss as your nook was slammed to its limit.

You grit your teeth when you felt your orgasm speeding towards you. And the Empress was nearing her peak as well because her thrusts turned almost animalistic. You heard her hiss before your nook was deluged with the Empress's royal genetic fluid. The burst of fluid was what sent you over your edge and you came with a soft whine. Your clear juices mixing flawlessly with your bedmates. The fuchsia blood dropped your leg back to the bed before she cuddled next to you, her back to yours. She liked for you to mold your heated body against her back and play with her hair. She found the heat and soft touches relaxing.

But you knew that once the soft afterglow wore off she'd go to her recoopercoon to sleep and you'd go to your own bedroom to do the same. And then the next day you'd help her get ready, do your chores, eat with Mituna, and maybe play some more with the Empress. Rinse and repeat. Your almost daily routine. 'But I have to admit...' you thought with a lazy grin, 'That this is a helluva routine I've got here~'


	7. The Handmaid

==============================================================================================

THE HANDMAID'S (?)SLAVE(?) GIRL

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the ship docked you and the other prisoners were taken off the ship and to what looked like a Uhaul for horses! The kind with the slats on the side so the live cargo could breath. Walking out in the open was so awkward for you because every single 'troll' you passed was staring at you like you were a freak show. Some pointed and whispered while others just flat out gaped like a school of fish out of water. You sighed and tried your hardest to ignore it. You focused instead on everything around you. And after a time of observing you began to notice a few things. Things that were a bit of a trend.

You noticed that trolls who were slaves or workers were made to wear warm colors. Like reds, browns, yellows, and greens. But the ones who were giving the orders wore cool colors like different shades of blue and the occasional teal. You wondered if this was a type of uniform of the classes. Like how royalty from your world prized purple or whatever. It certainly would explain things you supposed.

*KRA-BOOOOOM!*

You whipped around and watched in shock as a group of trolls in grey started attacking the trolls from the ship. They knocked them out and you gasped when you saw some trolls using what looked like psychic powers to fight the blue dressed slave trader trolls. It was amazing to watch. But since it as also a surprise it meant it was over quickly. And a male troll in grey with nubby horns who just seemed to scream 'leader' came up and told you and the chained trolls that you were now free.

You stumbled to your feet but staggered back when the slave trader captain that you thought was passed out got up and lunged for you. She wasn't going to let you get away. You escaping meant her life! The other slaves yelled but suddenly a bright flash of white light made everyone look away. When the light faded everyone looked back towards you and a collective gasp tore through the onlookers. There standing protectively in front of you was a thin troll woman. All you could see of her was her back. But even from there you could see her curled, ram like horns, electric lime green print dress, and what looked like magic wands. She raised one of her wands and a multi-colored beam of light shot out of the end and lifted the shocked blue blooded troll woman and then threw her into the ocean.

You saw how everyone regarded this woman with terror and wondered if you were about to die. But when she turned around and focused her red eyes on you...you blushed. This woman was beautiful. In a strange unfamiliar kind of way. Her eyelashes and lips were just as red as her striking eyes. You gulped when she took a step towards you. Though the gulp was more of shyness rather than fear. She didn't look like she was going to hurt you. Though the same nubby horned male troll reached his hand out and yelled,

"Demoness! Leave this girl be!" he looked worried. Like the 'demoness' was going to cause me serious harm. But the woman ignored him and instead grabbed my arm and pulled me to her side. I felt my cheeks tinge pink from the close contact. And a split second later the woman and I weren't on the docks anymore. Instead we were in a green room. But not the kind they have back stage at shows for the performers but an actual room done up in nothing but green. Everything was green. Everything. I looked up at the troll woman just as she looked down at me. We stared at each other for a bit before I timidly asked, "Umm...what's going on?" And she just smiled and said that this was my new home. I frowned and sighed.

"So I'm a slave again huh? *sigh* Okay." But then she shook her head no and explained that you were not a slave. But you had to stay here if you wanted to survive. You asked her what she meant and she explained that she had used her clockwork majykks to see the different outcomes your life would take depending on which highblood troll you were sold or given to. None of them ended well for you. You didn't believe her so she begrudgingly used her majykks to let you see for yourself. She didn't show you anything to bed but she said it indeed only got worse the longer you were left under their 'care'.

You shivered from the little bit of cruelty you were shown and thanked the troll woman repeatedly. She smiled and hugged your shaking body against hers and petted your hair. She kissed your forehead and you blushed. You smiled and said, "Well...my name is (_) (_) if you were wondering." The woman troll nodded and replied, "I know, it's a lovely name. I on the other hand am called the Handmaid. But you can call me Damara~" You smiled and ducked your head. You felt like you were being given something precious~

"Okay..._Damara~_"

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.-time-skip-.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

You weren't sure how long you and Damara were living together. There weren't any calendars laying around for you to mark the days with. And you've met the man who raised her. The strange...man...puppet thing who referred to himself as 'Doc Scratch'. He seemed nice enough, if a bit cold. He always had something to criticize Damara about, like he was never happy with anything she did. Which was bullshit in your opinion because Damara was so sweet. She just didn't like Doc Scratch most likely. They tended to disagree on most (all) things. Like when you arrived and met Doc Scratch, he gave you something to wear other than the torn and filthy clothes you arrived in this world in. But Damara didn't want you wearing anything he gave you. And you will admit him giving you a green, Japanese school girl outfit was kind of weird but hey, clean clothes.

And right now you were in the kitchen making some cookies for Damara to eat whenever she got back from those errands Doc Scratch sent her on all the time. But this time after he sent Damara off he left too. He said he had a few things that needed taken care of that Damara couldn't do. So now you were completely alone in the strange green house. But the sound of electrical sparks let you know that either doc Scratch or Damara had returned. You quickly pulled the finished cookies from the oven and sat the oven mitts on the counter before going and seeing who it was. You smiled when you saw it was only the red blooded troll. But you frowned when you saw her clothes were dirty and her skin was tinted red from her sweat. Whatever Doc Scratch had her doing earlier must have been quite difficult.

"Damara are you okay? Come on, I'll help you get a bath started~" the lady troll nodded wordlessly and followed you into the bathroom. You ran a warm bath and even put in some soothing bath oils because you knew how much Damara liked them. But when you turned around to face the red blood again you blushed scarlet when you saw she was completely naked. Now it's not to say you didn't like seing the female you'd begun to have a crush on naked but...dammit you were kind of shy okay? You stammered a bit and looked away. And you gasped in shock when Damara walked up to you and grabbed your hand in hers and squeezed gently. She looked up at you with her beautiful, weary eyes and said softly, "(_)...would you stay with me?"

You could feel your blush spread to your ears but you nodded yes anyways. Damara tugged on your shirt and you bit your lip as you started unbuttoning it. You hung it up on the hook on the bathroom door before unzipping and slipping out of your skirt. You hung it with your shirt before you reached for your panties. But Damara stopped you and said in her soft voice, "Here, I'll help you~" You let your hands drop and watched as her grey hands slipped into the waistband of your panties and slowly pulled them down your legs. You stepped out of them and blushed when the lady troll wrapped her arms around you and started undoing your bra. She didn't quite understand the use of this human garment but she respected that human females wore them.

Once all the clothes were out of the way you both just took in and admired each other bodies. Damara admired your beautiful flawless skin and silky hair. Everything about you was exotic and alluring. She couldn't believe someone as beautiful as you could exist. And you couldn't get over how strange and wonderful Damara looked. With her red eyelashes, lips, and eyes. She looked so fantastic, like a fiery angel. Your fiery angel. But after your eyes were done roaming each others bodies they met and you blushed red. She smiled at your shyness and beckoned you forward. You stepped close and she grabbed your hand and tugged you forward. The troll lady stepped into the bath and then helped you in after her. She sat down and pulled you to sit with your back against her chest.

You blushed and leaned back against Damara's surprisingly sturdy body. The red blood smiled and lathered up a body sponge and started washing up and down your arms at first. You sighed and smiled from the gentle touches but gasped when she started washing your breasts. A surprised moan escaped you before you bit your tongue. But Damara heard and started rubbing your breasts with her empty hand. While the other started washing down your stomach. She loved these sounds you were making. They were so...addictive. She had to hear more. Your head fell back onto her shoulder when the soapy sponge was used to rub your lower lips. And Damara thought it was weird you didn't have a bulge but figured it was probably just a thing specific to your species. So she ignored it and focused on playing with your nook. She noticed there was a small fleshy nub that rested at the top of your nook. And when she focused her attentions on it your pleased noises got louder. She liked that humans seemed to have a 'pleasure button' so to speak.

Damara used one arm to pull you up into her lap so she could get better access. You jolted in shock when you felt something slither between your cheeks and down to your throbbing core. You heard Damara moan next to your ear and you smiled and lightly ground your ass down on her lap. She let out a low hiss before she dropped the bathing sponge and used her slick fingers to tease the folds of your womanhood. You ground your teeth together and rocked against her talented digits. But the woman troll couldn't take much more of this foreplay. So she asked with hitched breath, "(_)are you ready? Can I enter you?" Your face went red but you nodded and replied, "Y-yes. I'm ready." The troll told you to get up and you both maneuvered yourselves onto your knees. You were bent over the end of the tub with her front pressed flush against your back. You moaned when her bulge wiggled at your entrance.

She asked you again if you were sure you wanted to continue, she promised there would be no hard feelings. But you shook your head and moaned, "Please~ I need you Damara~" said troll groaned but did as asked. With your okay she grabbed your hips and let her eager red bulge slide between your lower lips and into your heat. You couldn't hold in your moan from how good it felt. Her bulge touched all sorts of spots you wasn't even aware that you possessed. "Nnnn Damara~ M-move!" With her left hand she got a firm grip on your hip while her right grabbed your right shoulder. She began thrusting slow at first before speeding up. Moans and pleas for more spilled passed your lips as the red blooded troll hammered into your needy nook. Her grip on your shoulder and hip tightened before she started plunging harder. She was hitting all your spots without mercy and you've never felt such pleasure.

The troll leaned down without breaking her rhythm and kissed and nibbled your ear and neck. You turned your head and captured her lips with yours in a searing kiss. All the passion you both felt for each other seemed to interlace together in that moment and set both of your souls ablaze with love. Your heat built and mounted higher than ever. Damara broke the kiss and groaned low in her throat. Her orgasm was right upon her. Just a few more thrusts and she would be gone. But she didn't want to leave you wanting so she reached down and began to brutally rub and pinch your pleasure button between her fingers. That was it for you. You came with a loud cry, your inner walls tightening around her bulge.

Damara's voice mixed with yours as she tipped over the edge along side you. Your nook squeezing her length had been what did her in. You slumped against the cool surface of the porcelain tubs edge, barely managing to keep yourself up you were so sapped of energy. Damara used what little strength she had left over and pulled you back with her so you were both back in your original position with you laying on her. You ignored the pink tint the water now had and snuggled your back against her front. The troll behind you sighed happily as she fully relaxed. She'd never felt so at peace in all her sweeps of living. And she had you to thank for that. Her little human. She wanted you to be her matesprit. But she decided you could both talk about that when you both weren't so tired and cozy. For now, you both shall rest.

"Damara! (_)! I'm back! (_), can you make me some tea please? I'll be in my study."

The troll woman growled and you gasped in equal amounts of shock and embarrassment. You'd completely forgotten about Doc Scratch! You really hoped he wouldn't see you and Damara like this. You'd just about die of embarrassment if he did.

You guess resting will have to wait.


End file.
